Trapped All Over Again
by spikeluver89
Summary: Part Three of the series. Nikki and Cedric are engaged! One problem, they can't plan a wedding together due to Cedric's job. What happens when an old ex comes back and Nikki's secret is revealed? Will they have their happliy ever after? Cedric/OC AU
1. Save the date!

**A/n: Well, here I am again with our usual couple in this third and maybe final installment of the Trapped series. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as with the others! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own my characters only. Enough said. **

**Chapter 1**

_**Save the Date!**_

_**Cedric Diggory and Nicole Parker happily**_

_**Announce their engagement to be married **_

_**For June 21**__**st**__** of next year. **_

_**More details to come. **_

I slipped the last of our announcement in the envelope so that way they could be mailed and over with. Cedric took some back home so he can give to his family. Thank god we settled a date.

It has been a year since Cedric and I became engaged. I still think that at times it was all a dream. I love the ring he gave me and I hardly take it off, only except showering and doing dishes. We've decided on a date. June 21st of next year. It's only May now so hopefully they'll be plenty of time to do the wedding and plan it.

As far as everyone goes, it's been pretty much the same with only a few changes along the way. Dylan and Paige had their first child on September 10th which was a boy they named Paul while Becky and Ryan are together for a year and a half now. I had a hunch that Ryan would propose at any given notice.

As for back in London, Mara and Ernie are still together. They've had their ups and downs but what couple hasn't? No one's perfect and come to find out that Hannah and Bryan decided to surprise all of us and eloped one night while I visited London again to tell Cedric's parents the news.

"Okay, now remember get these to Cedric okay Patches?" I instructed the bird. Oh yeah, did I mention that I still rely on magic? In cases like this, it was urgent. I picked out two copies of the wedding invitation background and I was to send the one we like as soon as possible.

I watched as Patches flew away from the office in my apartment. I sighed and continued to outline on how the invites should go on.

* * *

"Okay Mrs. McGee, remember to take these twice a day and if any problems call here immediately." I said to my patient.

"Of course and I'm so glad that you're engaged dear" she said.

"Oh, why thank you so much" I said with a small smile. I gave her the prescription and I left the room. I couldn't believe that I was pulling another eight hour shift at the clinic again. I guess this is why they invented coffee.

"So Nikki I've loved what you did with the announcement. I like them" My co-worker Marissa said after I got out of the exam room.

"Yeah, I'm dying to meet this fiancé of yours. I have seen the picture but come on, when is he going to come here?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know guys. I mean he does live in London for his job and I wish I could get him to live here, but that's highly doubtful" I replied.

"I'm surprised that you guys managed to set a date for the wedding" she said.

"Hard to imagine, I emailed him two pictures of what invites to use so hopefully he'll answer me back" I said. Little do they know that I had Cedric's owl sent them.

I bet your wondering how am I going to continue to keep this charade up? Let me tell you, it's not easy. Although that no one has suspected anything yet, I'm not taking anymore risks. Ever since I've gotten engaged, me and Cedric decided to limit our magic use, well more of me than him. Since I live in the states, it would be very difficult to explain on how an apple is floating on thin air.

* * *

Later that night, I was in the living room, reading some bridal magazines that I picked up on the way home from work. Becky was sleeping in her room. I sighed and threw the magazine on the coffee table. I have to talk to Cedric about the wedding. How on earth was I going to plan this while we're miles away from each other.

I was then interrupted by pecking on the window. I turned and saw that it was Patches at the sill. I walked over there and opened up the window so he can come in.

"Hey, boy I got mail huh?" I asked and he replied simply by cooing. I grabbed the paper out of its beak and unfolded and saw the familiar handwriting of my fiancé.

_Nikki, _

_I personally think that the second background is more suitable to send. We just need to figure out how the invite should say._

_I wish that we would plan this together. Don't worry, hopefully my father can let it slide that I have to plan a wedding. _

_Hope to see you soon love. _

_Cedric. _

I sighed heavily and rubbed a hand through my hair. Maybe if he was here more often, maybe some of the wedding stuff would be half done. But with him and his dad working in the same place, it's kind of hard to do this stuff.

You see, when I was introduced to his parents again formally, his mother adored me like a daughter she never had. His father Amos however, he was a little bit

But what can I do about it really? No magic would send him here.

* * *

"I think I've got an idea for a color theme" I said to Becky the next morning.

"Really? Finally we're getting somewhere" she said. She's my maid of honor in the wedding. Cedric and I wanted to know who was in the bridal party so at our engagement party that day. I was surprised that Paige was fine with Becky being the maid of honor for my wedding. At the time, with her and Dylan starting a family, she wouldn't be able to handle everything to much. At least she was helping Becky out with some of the stuff.

"I want to go along with black and green. Green is a neutral color and black can set well with it, since well it goes with everything" I said.

"I like it. So the announcements were set out, theme picked out and now getting invites layout and what should say on them" she said.

"I copied the two layouts that I picked and sent them to Cedric, he did say he liked the second one" I said holding up the second invite layout. The background was a lime green and it had black attached to it on the back with the tiny black bow on top and a few white flowers on them.

"That does look pretty. Do you know what it'll say, minus your names and the date, time, and place of course" she asked.

"To be honest, I don't know" I said sadly.

"You'll figure something out, I know it. Besides at least you got the date down" she said.

"That is true" I said.

"Come on, get ready and throw some clothes on. Something's telling me that we got to go get a few ideas on what the bridesmaid's dresses should be" she said.

"Okay let me get dressed" I said, going into my room. I closed the door and grabbed my wand and aimed it at my closet door.

"Alohomora" I said softly and my closet opened up and a pair of jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of black flats came my way. I threw those on and did my hair up in a ponytail.

I grabbed my purse and met Becky by the door and we made our way out for the day.

**A/n: Well it's only the beginning. I hope you guys enjoy this since I can't get enough of those two love birds. **

**This story will be updated every Monday, like Trapped in London. If anything changes I'll let you guys know of course. I am dealing with other stories as well so I'm trying my best to update those on their schedules. **

**Also, photos of any wedding details, characters etc will be on my photo bucket account. If you want the link to those, let me know! This story will be around 25 chapters or so with an epilogue included, plus I do want to make them longer, but trying to not rush into them at the same time. **

**So don't forget to review! I can't wait to hear your opinion on this and whether or not I should continue you never know!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89. **


	2. Unexpected surpises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own my characters and this plot. So yeah. **

**Chapter 2**

"What about this one?"

"No."

"Come on Nick, that's like the fifth dress you said no to."

"But that's not even the style I like." I said.

Becky sighed and hung the dress back up. Yeah, here we are for two hours trying to decide what color green the bridesmaid's dresses were. We already picked out her maid of honor which was a dark green strapless dress.

I was looking at some of the designs when I came across one. It had spaghetti straps but the color was blue. The dress was floor length and it had a sash that was tied at the left side and it went down to the hem of the dress.

"Found something?" I heard Becky ask me.

"What do you think? For the bridesmaids of course" I asked.

"Looks cute. Let me send that to Paige." she said, taking a picture of the dress. I was surprised enough that the store owners would even let us do that. But as long as it goes to the bridal party itself, then it wouldn't be a problem.

She got a reply back from Paige saying that the dress style is a go and that we need to pick out a different green if anything. We both discussed different colors with the sales associate who was working there. We had to get the sizes from the other girls and we scheduled a fitting two weeks from today.

* * *

"So you'll be able to come in? Okay great thanks bye" I said hanging up the phone at work early the next morning.

"Hey, how did dress shopping go?" Marissa asked.

"It went okay. Becky picked out her maid of honor dress and we picked out the style for the bridesmaids' dresses. We have a fitting two weeks from now so I need to request that day off" I replied.

"What about the guys?"

"Believe it or not, I actually do trust them in picking out the tuxes. What's going to scare me is if the pants are either too long or too short" I said. We both laughed at that.

"I just wish Cedric was here to help with most of this" I said. Marissa nodded in agreement as the phone began to ring. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hi this is Nikki, how can I help you?" I answered.

"I didn't know you were working" said that familiar British accent.

"Cedric Diggory I've been here for like a year remember?" I asked with a smile. I saw Marissa nodding at me as she walked away.

"So how did it go yesterday?"

"Went fine. Becky picked out her maid of honor dress. The bridesmaids are coming in two weeks from now to try on their dresses" I replied, grabbing a few folders and scribbled writing in them.

"I miss seeing you" he said.

"I miss you too, when are you going to come here? We do have a wedding to plan you know" I said.

"I know, I know but you know how my father is" he said sadly.

"Well, tell him that he does have a future daughter-in-law to think about" I said. I posted a sticky note on one of the folders and gave them to one of the nurses' aide who then went in the backroom.

"I know, but expect a surprise tonight" he said. "You'll love it."

"I hope so, crap I got to go. I'll talk to you later. Love you" I said and we both hung up. I continued to treat the patients and did more paperwork. By the time I was done, it was near lunch time. I've managed to book appointments for some catering halls and the flowers as well.

* * *

I trudged upstairs to the apartment after I stopped by Target to pick up a few things. As soon as I opened the door, I saw a rose along with a note. I walked over to the table and recognized Cedric's handwriting.

_Love,_

_Go get changed into something comfortable and wait for ten seconds then come into the living room. _

_Love Cedric. _

What the hell? I sighed happily as I put the bags on the table and went in the bathroom for a shower. I needed one badly. After I was in there for about fifteen minutes, I got out and changed into my black sweatpants and an old grey t shirt. I left my hair in a messy, wet bun.

As I made my way into the living room, since it has been less than ten seconds, I saw a figure who's back was turned from me. I got nervous but relaxed when I saw his face.

"Cedric?" I asked, surprised in my voice.

"Miss me?" he asked showing his famous grin.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I asked as he took me in his arms.

"Well, I had a good talking to my dad and he let me have a week off so I can help with the wedding and here I am" he replied.

"Don't tell me you used magic to get here?" I asked. Thank god Becky was out.

"How else was I suppose to get here? Don't worry, no one saw me" he said.

"True" I said, making myself comfortable on the couch.

"Did you tell your family about marrying a magic folk?" he asked.

"Not really, and besides you know how they will handle it. I'm just not ready for that yet" I said.

"I know Nick, but at some point they going to have to know" he said.

"Yeah and hopefully no more secrets this time" I said. We both cuddled on the couch, watching some TV and talking about the wedding. I had ensured my trust in him that he and the guys would pick out their tuxes. They still haven't picked out a date to do that but the wedding is in June so hopefully they'll be time.

I felt my eyes drooping and was on the verge of passing out when my cell phone rang. I saw and it was Becky calling me.

"Hey Beck, is everything okay?" I answered.

"_Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" _

"No Cedric surprised me so he's here. He said hi" I said smiling at his confused face.

"_Oh okay listen Nick, you're not like what I'm going to tell you."_

"Everyone's okay though right?" I asked.

"_Yeah but the thing is I was getting out of class and I was in Starbucks when out of nowhere, I see Josh" _

My face gone white as my mouth dropped. "What?"

"_I know I'm sorry, wait you did tell Cedric right?"_

"No I didn't. But now that you mentioned it I should." I replied.

"_Okay, I'll be home in awhile I'm stuck in traffic."_

"Okay, see you then, bye" I said, hanging up my cell phone. Crap. I had forgotten about Josh. Then again, I totally forgot about telling Cedric but I didn't know that I was going to see him again.

Who would've predicted that?

"Everything alright?" I heard him ask me, snapping me out of my daze.

"Cedric there is something I have to tell you" I said.

**A/n: Just for the record, she's not pregnant!…Yet *shifts eyes***

**Sorry for the delay last week. Had a mild case of writer's block but its back and I got my groove back. So this will be continued to be updated every Mondays!**

**Don't forget to review! I only got one but the way I see it, its better than nothing. **

**See you guys next week.**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89. **


	3. Revealing and a blast from the past

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. I own Nikki and her family and selected friends. That's it. I do own this plot. Does that count?

Chapter 3

"**Why do I have a feeling it's not something good?" he asked. **

"**It depends how you look at it" I replied. **

"**Just tell me, remember, no secrets" he said, grabbing my hand.**

"**Well I guess you could say that, well, for awhile I was involved with someone. It didn't really last long though but that relationship was a mistake that I'd made" I said. **

"**And why didn't you tell me?" Cedric asked. **

"**Gee, I'm sorry that me falling into your world by accident was such an inconvenience for you" I said sarcastically. **

"**It was not an inconvenience. Not for me anyways" he said. **

"**I didn't tell you then and now because I wanted that in the past. It was after I got back from your world, before I went to London that I found out he cheated" I said. **

"**What was his name?" he asked. **

"**Josh. But like I said, he's nothing to be but an old ex. I promise" I said. **

"**Love, I believe you. I just wish you would've told me before" he said. **

"**And you not telling me about Cho was nothing, right?" I asked. **

"**Do we have to bring her up? It didn't last long, like I told you before, I love you. Always have and always will" he said. **

"**I know" I said. **

"**Now, why don't we try to have a nice night to ourselves before your cousin comes back?" he asked, moving closer to me. **

"**I don't see why not, if anything, we can catch up in my room" I said, winking. **

**Cedric gave me a knowing look before cracking up a smile and held me as we finished watching some crappy movie. I wasn't paying attention to it, only being in Cedric's arms was believable enough. **

"**Hi guys!" Becky said, coming in the apartment. **

**Moment ruined now. **

"**Hey, Beck, so what did you buy this time?" I asked. **

"**What made you think I bought something?" she asked. **

"**Well for one thing I see shopping bags and two it better not be for a bridal shower" I replied. **

"**Come on what's the big deal?" she asked. **

"**You hate bridal showers?" Cedric asked.**

"**I don't hate bridal showers, I just don't want one that's all" I replied. **

"**Fine, if you say so" Becky said. **

**Something is telling me that she's going to give me the shower. **

* * *

"**So what needs to get done for the wedding?" Cedric asked me later that night as we were getting ready for bed. **

"**Hmm? Oh right, well I scheduled an appointment for the flowers that needs to get done and we need to look at catering halls and I got to get to work on the invitations" I replied. **

"**You feeling okay?" he asked. "You look worn out maybe stressed." **

"**It's nothing really I guess I never knew planning a wedding would be this difficult" I replied. **

"**I wish I was here more often. But you know my father" he said. **

"**I know its not your fault your dad is making you a workaholic." I said leaning back on the bed. **

"**You say that like it's a bad thing" Cedric said. **

"**It's nothing I'm just saying the truth" I said. Not to mention that I think your Dad hates my guts. But I didn't say that. **

"**Okay just so I let you two lovebirds know, if I hear anything that I shouldn't even hear" Becky warned us. **

"**Um, Beck, I'm not having sex. I'm saving that for my wedding night, if that's fine with Cedric and two, if it bothers you wear ear plugs" I said. **

"**Oh I intend too, if you guys get it on" she retorted back. I groaned and threw a pillow at her as she ran out of my room. **

"**I never knew you have that bond" Cedric said. "But I don't mind waiting for our wedding night." **

"**You don't?" I asked shocked. **

"**Yeah, it's something to be special between us" he replied. **

"**Well that settles one thing of this entire wedding" I said before I cuddled on my bed and Cedric wrapped his arms around me for the night. **

* * *

"**Okay so we need to stop at the flower shop in town today. I do want to arrange the bouquets so they're out of the way" I said to him the next morning while we were driving downtown. **

"**You know what you're picking out, right?" he asked. **

"**Yeah, since it's going to be in the beginning of summer, I have a creative idea in mind" I replied. **

**We talked along the drive. It was so nice of him to come into town to help with the wedding. I called my aunt and uncle and they're dying to have us over this weekend along with Dylan, Paige and Paul. It would be nice for them to talk about the wedding. However, the issue was Cedric's parents. **

**For some weird reason, his Dad doesn't like me. Maybe it was because I discovered their world or something like that. It's not like I didn't do it on purpose. **

**We walked through town once I parked my car and headed towards the flower shop in town. Out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn that I saw something or someone. I shook it off, thinking it was nothing. **

**Then as we got to the flower shop, I saw an owl hanging on the sign. **

"**Patches, I wonder what he gave me now" Cedric said, frustrated. **

"**I'll go in, you take care of whatever you need to take care of" I said, heading inside. **

"**Can I help you dear?" an elderly woman asked.**

"**Well I'm just browsing for now" I replied. **

"**Okay just let me know if you need anything" she said. I thanked her and started to look. It wasn't until I heard footsteps coming behind me that I wasn't paying attention. **

"**Nikki?" someone said. **

**I turned around and saw the person that I wished I would never see again. **

"**Josh?" I asked shockingly. **

"**Long time no see" he said. **

"**Yeah it is" I said coldly. **

"**So your cousin told me your were engaged" he said. **

"**I am engaged and still am, is that a problem?" I asked. **

"**It's not it's just I do want to talk to you about what happened between us back in college, if you let me" he said. **

**Crap. Now what?**

**An/: Cliffy I know but her reply will be in the next chapter. **

**I'm posting this a day early since tomorrow I wont even be at home all day. Next week I will post on Monday I'm just switching the posting only for this week. **

**Don't forget to review! I like them so much and thanks for those who did and well alerted me. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	4. Trying to figure things out

**A/n: Just to clear things up a bit, with the whole Nikki/Amos relationship type, behind the scenes, as I would call it, he was a bit iffy on her and Cedric together in Trapped in London. He was fine with it until they got engaged. More of his feelings is explained as the story goes. Trust me on this and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. They belong to Ms. Rowling and I only own Nikki, Mara, Bryan, Nikki's family, Patches and Cedric's mom. **

**Chapter 4**

"I don't know Josh" I replied after thinking about it.

"Okay well, um here's my cell number if you ever change your mind" Josh said, writing down his cell and gave it to me. "It was nice seeing you." With that said, he went in the other direction.

I looked down at the number he gave me. Should I even bother? I crumpled up the paper and shoved it in my bag. Maybe some advice would help me out. There was no way I was going to tell Cedric. Yet.

"Everything alright?" I heard his velvet voice getting me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine, is everything okay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, just mum writing to see how I was, and the future daughter-in-law" he replied.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"He's alright, I guess he can't wait until I come home. Work apparently isn't the same when I'm not there" he replied.

"Oh" I said.

"Don't worry about him right now, why don't we try doing the flowers?" he suggested. I nodded and we got down to business. Wedding business I mean. We stayed at the shop for a half hour, deciding on the flowers. I did have an idea on what the bouquets would look like.

After those were done, I just need to do the flower for the centerpieces and the flowers would be done. I didn't know how much planning a wedding would be taking a lot of time. I do want it to be perfect.

I just hope it has a fairytale ending to it.

* * *

It was starting to get late. Cedric and I managed to get the writing for the wedding invitations down to the printer so those will be done within a week or two. We decided to have some lunch and I had sent a text to Becky about the flowers while we were sitting at our table.

"How is that even possible?" Cedric asked.

"What?" I asked confusingly.

"You punching words on your phone. I've never even seen such a thing" he replied.

"May I remind you that it is the 21st century and that technology has advanced as well" I said. "Sadly enough, I do rely on the well, you know, magic."

"Does your family know?" he asked.

"No" I replied.

"Nikki…"

"What am I suppose to do about it? I've got the wedding and work on my mind the last thing I want is for my family to think I'm a wizard" I hissed lowly so no one who hear.

"Love, you got to relax. I'm sure they'll still love you no matter what" he said.

" I know, I just need time to tell them you know" I said.

"Yeah, just don't do it before its too late" he said.

Our food came then and we ate in comfortable silence. We did manage small talk, but my mind was on what happened back at the flower shop with Josh. I was playing with something that I shouldn't even worry about. I mean, whatever happened with Josh, which last what only a few months two years ago. Maybe I should get closure on the past.

"Ready love?" Cedric asked getting me out of my trance.

"What? Yeah let's go" I replied quickly.

"You sure you're okay? You seem a bit off" he said.

"I'm fine really" I said with a smile.

* * *

"You still up?" I asked Becky later that night.

"Yeah, killer exam next week, I want to get some studying done" she replied.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I ran into Josh at the flower shop today" I said.

"Cedric didn't see him?" Beck asked.

"No his mom called him so he was taking care of that" I replied. "I don't know why he was there to begin with but he saw me and we talked for a bit."

"What did he want?" she asked.

"He wants to meet up sometime" I replied.

"I hope he does know you're engaged" she said.

"He does, I guess maybe he wants to talk about what happened" I said.

"Does Cedric know?" she asked. I was silent for a moment, looking down at my water bottle I had in my hand. "I guess not then" she mumbled.

"What am I suppose to say? He was almost pissed when I told him about Josh. I'm not going to go through that when I tell him that I might have to meet up with an ex boyfriend? I don't think so" I said lowly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Want my advice?" she asked.

"Is it a good one or bad?" I asked skeptically.

"Relax, don't worry. All I have to say is that try to give Josh a call. See what he wants and then be rid of him for good. You are getting married in almost a year so just let go of the past" she replied.

"I guess, I mean I don't see why a lunch won't do any harm" I said, agreeing with her.

* * *

The next day, I got called into work since the clinic was short staffed. I felt bad leaving Cedric behind, but he did assure me that he would be fine on his own and wont show off any non magic folk any magic.

That would be the talk of the town.

I was at the clinic over two hours now. It's not that I didn't mind being there but I didn't know how long I was going to be there. I told Marissa that I was going to take a breather for a second and she was fine with it.

I stepped outside of the building and pulled out my phone and a piece of paper and dialed the number.

"Hey it's me from yesterday. I think we can do something like meet up or something" I said.

**A/n: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This was meant for Monday but I got sidetracked and until I'm done with this semester this story will be updated sporadically and then when the summer comes, it'll be back on schedule. I'm just dealing with school and my crappy job and yeah. **

**So how will this all fare out? Will Cedric know about the secret meeting? Stick around to find out these answers!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	5. Trouble Ahead?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own my characters and this plot and yeah. **

**Chapter 5**

"Everything okay? You look like you're going to puke" Marissa asked me once I got back into the clinic.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied. She looked at me skeptically before going back to one of the files. I grabbed a pen and a folder and headed down the hallway into the exam room.

As I was getting the patient prep for the exam, I couldn't get my mind off the conversation I just had with Josh. I was writing down his blood pressure when my phone went off. I finished up, told him the doctor would be in awhile. I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Okay so Mara and Hannah are definitely in for the dress fitting, they're flying in the day before" I said later that night.

"Paige said she's going to be a little bit late, she has to take the baby to the doctor's" Becky said.

"That's fine with me" I said. I looked back into my bridal magazine trying to figure out what kind of wedding dress I want. I want it to be something that I like.

"Trouble with the dress?" I heard Cedric asked.

"Yeah, I um, just have trouble deciding. Speaking of that, I should make an appointment for that bridal boutique downtown." I replied.

"Well, why don't you try on some dresses when we go do the bridesmaids fitting?" Becky suggested.

"Yeah I could do that, I just need a dress that can say 'look at me I look pretty'" I said.

"I bet every guy probably thought that" Becky said. She saw Cedric's face grow with jealousy and protectiveness.

"Will you relax, she's only joking" I said.

"Come on, Nick, it was back in high school, I swear you never even recognized it" she said.

"Yeah, well you got to remember, the boys at my high school were jerks" I said going back to my book, thus ending that discussion.

"Cedric, you still not mad about what Becky said aren't you?" I asked him as we laid on my bed just staring at the ceiling that was covered with the night sky thanks to Cedric, use of magic.

"I'm over it, I mean you were in high school I bet you were popular" he replied.

"I must admit that I was, however, there was at some point that I hated the center of attention. I didn't mind up to a point but even when my parents died, at school, I was known as the girl who's parents died instead of the captain of the volleyball team" I said.

He held me closer and planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"My aunt wants us to have an engagement party. Since it's nearing June that I told her at some point we can try to have a barbeque at her place like an engagement barbeque party" I said.

"I wouldn't mind." he said.

"Are you sure? That means we would have to fly your parents out here? You think that well they would _fly, _fly here?" I asked.

"What as in using magic?" he asked. I nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I can deal with my parents trust me, love" he replied.

"If you say so" I said.

CPOV

Awhile later, she fell asleep, clearly exhausted from work. I honestly don't know how she do it. Working all of those hours at the clinic. At least she get some days off. Which is a good thing to me.

I saw over at her nightstand her list of what needed to be done for the wedding. I only saw only a few things crossed off of it. I know that there is so much to do before next year that I wish that I would live here just for planning the wedding and not plan it apart from each other.

I couldn't help but wonder about Josh. Nikki rarely told me about him only the fact that they went out a year after the wishing incident for a few months and he cheated on her at a friend's house before he was to meet up with her. What I did was bad after she disappeared, but what did that muggle arse did was almost as bad as what I did. But what I did was worse and there was no way I could make it up to it.

I love Nikki with all my heart and I couldn't wait to be her husband.

I started to get settled in when I saw Patches flew in the window with a piece of paper. He dropped it on my lap and I recognized that it was my father's handwriting.

_Cedric, _

_Meet me in the park in half of an hour. _

_Don't bring Nikki. It concerns her_

_Dad_

I immediately got out of the bed and threw my jeans on and a grey t shirt and quietly slipped out of her room and went down the hallway. I slipped out of the apartment without being noticed and headed towards the park

I made it to the park within twenty minutes. I sat on a nearby bench and anxiously waited for my dad.

What was so important that it concerned Nikki? I think my dad is starting to see her as a daughter he never had but I got to assure her that he doesn't hate her like she think.

I heard footsteps coming near me so I drew my wand out just in case. It was dark out so no witnesses were around luckily. I turned around and saw that it was my father coming up from behind.

"Could you next time give some kind of sign that your behind me?" I asked, shoving my wand in my pocket.

"Sorry son, but I'm glad that you got my message though" he said.

"Yeah so what's up?" I asked.

"We have a problem and it concerns your girl" he said.

"What kind of problem are we talking about?" I asked warily.

"Evil has escaped again" he said.

"I thought we locked up Bellatrix once we got her" I said.

"Yeah she's still locked away but um, he-who-not-speak-his-name came back" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, around few days ago, apparently someone escaped Azkaban and around that time he well, came back" he said.

"I can't believe it. You think he'll come here?" I asked.

"I hope not, right not the ministry is doing everything to keep an eye out from them just in case something will happen" he said.

"But what does it mean for Nikki then?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that you need to keep her here. He might know her secret and I can't put into risk in case something happens" he said.

"So he basically knows what happened to her?"

"Not exactly, I think he wants her after what she did to Bellatrix."

**A/n: Uh oh. Evil has risen again. What do you think will happen now?**

**I know it's been like weeks since I've updated so I'm into finals week and it's near 1AM where I live so I've managed to write this chapter. Not to mention I had writer's block until inspriation hit. **

**After the 17****th****, staring on May 24****th****, I'm going to continue doing the Monday updates with this story. **

**I hope you stick around as we continue to go on this journey. It'll be some ride for our two lovebirds. **

**Thanks for you patience and don't forget to review!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	6. To Tell or Not to Tell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never had, never will. However, I do own this plot, Nikki and her family and friends that was never mentioned in the series what so ever. **

**Chapter 6**

CPOV

"We're just not going to do nothing?" I asked.

"Not until he and whoever is with him is found. It's in the ministry's hands now, I wish I could do more" my Dad said.

I ran my hand through my hair and started pacing up and down.

"I know how much you love her, but once word gets out on what she went through, well, we're screwed. Our own secret world will be revealed and there's nothing we can do to stop it" he said.

"Then how am I suppose to protect her while I'm suppose to be coming home soon?" I asked angrily.

"Take an extended stay here, I'll let the ministry know and you can't tell her" he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, in all honesty, I don't want her to stress herself out with the wedding. I don't think her family knows about us and her so…"

"Just keep this between us for how long exactly?"

"Hopefully until this dies down. Just not only do for me, but for your future wife and her safety, please?"

"Fine, but if she finds out that I'd hid this from her, she won't even be too happy" I said.

I walked around the park long after my father left. I couldn't believe that once again, I had to keep this from Nikki. We promised in London that no more secrets from one another. I've proven now that's going to be a difficult task to do.

Even if it means jeopardizing the relationship once again, so be it.

I want her safe and alive. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together and I would be damned if I was going to make it happen.

I got back to her apartment awhile later. I didn't even realize that it was really late and I must've managed to get here on my own then. I walked inside and saw that everything was dark and that everyone must've fallen asleep.

I crept down the hall and back into her room and noticed that she was up.

"Where have you been?" she asked looking up from her pile of papers.

"Got some air for awhile" I replied. I hate lying to her.

"Oh" she said.

"What's that?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"The list of who's going to be invited to the wedding" she replied.

"Didn't we go over it before?"

"We did but it was when we were long distanced. Now that you're here, I guess we can start narrowing down to who's coming" she replied. I pulled the list slowly, but gently out of her hands and she raised her eyebrows.

"Try to get some rest, you going to be overtired tomorrow" I said.

"I have the day off anyways and besides, I have to be at Dylan and Paige's place to watch Paul tomorrow night since they're going out to dinner for some work thing at his job" she said.

"Are you sure your okay?" she asked.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"I don't know, you have this worried look on your face. I don't know it could be me or something like that" she said shrugging it off as she got underneath the comforter.

NPOV

As Cedric started to fall asleep, I couldn't help but wonder what was troubling him. He told me that he went out for some air. I thought that he probably sat out on the balcony or something. I didn't think he would be able to go outside for a walk at this time of the night.

I had a feeling he was hiding something from me. I couldn't pinpoint what it was. Maybe I was right, maybe I was wrong. It could be nothing.

"Did you hear Cedric moving around last night?" I asked Becky the next day while we were at the mall.

"I don't think so, I went in my room as I heard your bedroom door open" she replied.

I shrugged as we continued to walk. We stopped in a few stores, before heading towards the food court. I had gotten a few items that I needed like invites for the engagement barbeque I decided to have at the house. It would be in the middle of July as I talked it over with Becky. She was glad that I decided to have something to celebrate the engagement.

"Are you sure you don't want a bridal shower?" she asked for the thousandth time.

"I'm sure Becky, some people don't have showers to celebrate something" I replied rolling my eyes.

We got to the food court and decided to get some junk food to eat. It would be the only time before I have to start dieting for my wedding dress.

"I think I did something stupid yesterday" I said.

"Define something stupid" she asked.

"I left Josh a voicemail" I replied.

"So? Wait, what was it about?" she asked warily.

"He ran into me in the flower shop a few days ago, wanting to meet up for some weird reason. He gave me his number and I thought why not just meet up with him" I replied.

"When do you plan on going?"

"I guess sometime next week, like I said, I left a message" I replied.

"Does Cedric know?"

I shook my head.

"Then as your cousin, I say that it wasn't stupid that you called him, but it's stupid that you're hiding it from your fiance. I mean, you think he would mind if you went off to lunch with an ex behind his back?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's a harmless lunch and besides, he'll make it a big deal over nothing like last night with the stupid comment you made" I said.

"He knew I was kidding" she argued.

"But you don't know him like I do. He does tend to get a bit jealous. I think he may be hiding something from me" I said softly.

"Like what?" she asked.

"That's the problem, I don't know what. Maybe I'm going crazy or something but it's like he's not telling me something that regards to me" I replied.

"Have you tired talking to him about it?"

"I did. He said that there was nothing wrong but part of me wants to believe him though" I said.

"I guess that maybe you probably done have that trust like you did before after, well what happened at that house party you guys went to with the ex girlfriend. But maybe whatever he knows about you, it's probably nothing." she said.

"Do you always have some type of words of wisdom you have going on?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah it comes from time to time" she replied and we both started laughing. We continued with our lunch and we walked around the mall before we headed home.

When we got back, I was greeted immediately by Cedric who gave me a lingering kiss before we pulled away.

"Just happy to see you" he said answering my unanswered question.

"So am I, we just went to the mall that's all" I said, putting down the bags on the counter. I grabbed my cell phone and saw that I got one new text from an unknown number. I flipped it open and I saw a message that I wasn't expecting at all.

_Hey, it's josh. _

_Lunch sounds great. _

_Next Weds. Sounds good for you? _

Well that's just freaking great, isn't it?

**A/n: I know I said I was going to update next week, but inspiration struck me. I don't know where it's coming from but I like it. **

**What do you think will happen now? Will Cedric ever find out about the lunch and will he be able to tell her about what he knows? **

**Stick around for next week. You think I would give away anything, would you? **

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter if you have one. It's twitter(dot)com/xspikeluver89. **

**See you guys next week! You know what to do now!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	7. Lunch arrangements and then some

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own this plot and the characters that was never, ever mentioned in the books and/or movies. **

**Chapter 7**

I stared at phone, probably for a whole minute. I didn't think he would reply back to my message that fast. What was going on with the world?

"Love, you alright?" Cedric asked.

"Oh, yeah it's just an old friend texted me just now" I replied.

"Really for what?"

"Wanting to meet up for lunch next week" I said, typing in my reply.

"You going to go?" he asked.

"If that's okay with you, I know you have one more week left here before you go back to work and all" I said.

"I don't mind and my dad is giving me an extended leave on my job" he said.

"Can he do that?" I asked. That was just well, unexpected.

"I guess, I mean why wouldn't he? He does want me to help out with the wedding" he replied almost too quickly.

I looked at him skeptically as I send the reply to Josh. I slipped my phone in my pocket and grabbed the bridal gown magazine and headed into the living room.

"Already picked out a dress?" he asked.

"Just getting a few ideas. I wont know what I want until when I go dress hunting, I swear this is probably the most difficult part of this planning thing" I replied.

"Try not to stress out over it love" he assured me.

"How can I not? I want it to fit perfectly not to mention if I don't get one now when will I ever find one that won't fit me let alone have my size" I said.

Cedric shrugged before sitting next to me and wrapped his arm around me and took the magazine out of my hands.

"Fine but if I hear from my cousins that I don't have a perfect dress, you'll be so sorry" I said.

"They'll have to deal" he said and we kissed with a bit more passion before Becky had to ruin it for us.

"Ugh, get a room please" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hello, I had to deal with it when Ryan was here last" I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah" she said dreamily. "Anyways, I got to head off to work."

"I thought you had the day off," I said.

"I did they just called me wanting to cover a shift" she said grabbing her bag.

"I didn't hear the phone ringing" I pointed out.

"They called my cell, don't worry if anything I'll get something to eat on the way home, I'll see you two later" she called out as she closed the door behind her.

"Bye." I said. "She is so up to something."

"How can you tell?"

"I'd lived with her and her family almost half my life before I moved out and whenever she's up to something, you can tell by the glint in her eye" I replied.

"Can it be a good thing or bad thing?"

"I don't think that there was ever a bad thing, but usually surprising things have happened" I replied.

"So you want the reception at the hall or at my aunt and uncle's house?" I asked Cedric later that night.

"I would prefer at the hall, wherever we're having it" he replied.

"Well, I did pick a few places hoping you would be fine with it while you were gone" I said.

"Don't you want to have the wedding in London though, that is where I grew up" he asked.

"I don't know I mean, I don't think my family can afford going there" I replied. "And don't even thinking about using magic to transport them."

"I wasn't, thought now you mentioned it…"

I slapped him lightly on the arm and got up to remove our plates from dinner. As I was putting them in the sink and put the water on, my cell phone buzzed and I saw that it was him calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hi it's Josh" _

"Um, yeah I noticed, you know, caller ID" I said stiffly.

"_So, I got your message and I have work early in the morning so you want me to come get you then for lunch?" _

"How about we meet up? Just text me the place and I'll meet you there" I said.

"_Are you sure?" _

"Yeah I'm sure I mean it'll probably give me time and what not" I replied.

"_Okay then so I'll see you next Wednesday then" _

"See you then" I said and with that, I hung up.

"Who was that?" I heard Cedric asked and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That old friend I was telling you about" I replied.

"Is it Josh?" he asked.

"No, what makes you think it's him?" I lied.

"I don't know, it's just when we ran into him I got this weird feeling about him that I don't trust" he replied.

"But you trust me though, right?" I asked.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know, it's just…forget it" I replied. I wanted to bring up about what happened last night but I didn't want to get into it. Yet.

We talked as I washed the dishes and discussed where we would have the wedding. So far, we'd set a date, picked out wedding invites layout, the bridesmaid dresses and maid of honor. The men need their suits and what not done.

I need to get a dress and we need to set the hall issue down pat.

Who knew planning a wedding can be such a pain?

**A/n: Sorry I'm a week and a day late. I'm getting the house cleaned up cause I'm having my mom's friend from north carolina who she knew for years visiting for two weeks the day after my birthday next week which by the way, holy crap I can't wait!**

**So Nikki here told somewhat the truth about the lunch meeting just not telling him who she's meeting up with. I guess that's something right? **

**Plus, more wedding details to plan out, a threat somehow made it to Nikki, the girls come to town and also someone finds out about Nikki's secret. Any guesses on who might it be? Got to find out down the road. **

**Also, I would post pictures of the wedding and the details on my photo bucket account but right now, I'm having password issues. Gr. So I'll let you know in time when I have those up and running. **

**Until then, review please! I see some of you adding them to your alerts which I do appreciate! You can review also you know! You guys rock!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	8. Going to figure it out at somepoint

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, how many times do I have to remind you guys? Gees. I do own the characters that were never in the series, does that count as something?**

**Chapter 8**

"So it's official. July 15th is the engagement barbeque at Mom and Dad's place" Becky announced the next day while I was slowly, but surely waking up.

"And they're okay with this?" I asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't they be" she replied. "I'm really exciting for this I mean this is the only I am planning."

"Let's hope to keep it that way" I mumbled.

Before she said anything else, a knock came on the door. I looked at her as I got up to open the door. I looked through the peephole and saw to my amazement that it was Dylan at the door.

"Hey Dylan, you okay?" I asked, letting him in.

"Yeah I'm fine I just can't stop by and visit you guys" he asked.

"Not unless if there's a reason" I joked as he came in. "Where's Paige and the baby?"

"At my in laws. I didn't really want to be around with Paige's mother not that she's a bad lady or anything" he replied.

"See you're not the only one with in law problems" Becky said from the kitchen.

Dylan eyed me weirdly as we headed into the kitchen. We both sat down and I grabbed my coffee and drank it almost all.

"You're already having problems with Cedric's parents?" Dylan asked.

"Shush, he's still sleeping" I hushed him.

"He's sleeping with you isn't he?" he asked.

"So it's not like we're having sex right away" I replied. "I am after all saving for the wedding night. Besides, if you must know, I think that his dad is not a big fan of me."

"Why would you think that?" Dylan asked me.

"Because Cedric and I made that vow-"

"No not that, the dad thing" Dylan said.

"Oh, well he didn't have the greatest look on his face when we became engaged" I said. "I don't know I mean Cedric did tell me like a thousand times he doesn't hate me."

"Well, hopefully you can resolve this before the wedding" he said.

"I hope so too" I said drinking what's left of my coffee. I heard movement coming from the next room and saw Cedric coming out of my room.

"Morning love" he said wrapping an arm around me. "Hey Dylan didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah well, I just came in awhile ago" Dylan said.

"So what the hell are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, I got to head out for a meeting" Becky replied.

"You didn't tell me you had a meeting" I said.

"Oh well, I found out last night after you went to bed that I have a meeting to go to for work it's no big deal" she said.

"Okay and then I don't have to be at work until four and I have no idea about those two" I said pointing towards Dylan and Cedric across the room looking like they were in deep conversation.

I don't even want to know.

"You sure you'd be okay with Dylan?" I asked Cedric as I was getting ready for work that afternoon.

"Love, I'll be fine besides he wants to try and get to know me better" he replied.

"He could've done that at his wedding" I mumbled.

He shrugged when I came out of the bathroom. I took a glance at my ring before putting on the rest of my jewelry. I dried my hair with my towel before I brushed it and pulled it up in a bun since I was already in my scrubs. I looked over on my bed and saw the bridal magazine that was still laying there.

"Tomorrow I was thinking about maybe we should go check out some halls to have the wedding" I said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" he said absent-mindedly.

"If you don't want to hangout with him, you don't have to" I told him.

"No, no it's fine, besides we need to talk about tuxes. He knows a place that can help, I just have some things on my mind" he said.

"You know, you can tell me what's really bothering you" I said.

"I told you everything's fine" he assured me.

"I know but something's telling me that it's not" I said truthfully. "I got to get to work, see you later." I gave him a kiss and walked out of my room and headed out the door.

Throughout my shift, I couldn't help but wonder what I said to him. I did feel a little bit bad at what I said to him. But I couldn't help it. I thought that we were suppose to share everything with each other. I mean, after all we are getting married in like what, a year?

I did stay more focused on work and I couldn't wait to get home and it was only me and Marissa left to close up the office for the night.

"Night girly see you guys on Monday" I called out as we left the office.

"Yeah same here, so glad that I got this weekend off surprisingly" Marissa said as we were at our cars. I got in and started my car and pulled out of the parking lot not long afterwards.

I drove home from work later that night and I couldn't get what I told him off my mind. Something was going on, and whatever it was, Cedric knows and won't tell me. Then again, I'm somewhat doing the same to him about the lunch with Josh I have to go to next week. But I did tell half the truth though, I just didn't say his name.

I made up my mind that I was going to find out what was up.

Even if I have to figure it out on my own.

I guess that doesn't get old, does it?

**A/n: I normally don't post on Saturdays but with having company staying over and what not, I didn't get a chance to sit down and write something. **

**I want to try and get back to my writing schedule to Mondays, though now that I think about it, I did update better once a week while I'm in school. But it's summer vacation a lot can happen right? **

**You know what to do! I'll try and get the next update out sooner rather than later but I have a feeling it's going to be impossible but you never know when inspiration kicks in. **

**Thanks for your continuing support and patience. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver90**


	9. Discovering a few things

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else related to the series only my characters and plot. **

**Chapter 9**

**NPOV**

I got home that night, pretty exhausted but still with some determination on what was going on with him. But right now, I was too tired to even think. I got into the apartment and saw that the answering machine was blinking.

New messages. Great.

I walked over to it and hit the play button. "You have two new messages."

"_Okay so I guess you guys are out. I'm going to be running a bit late so no worries, I'll be home soon. Love you guys!" _Becky.

"Hey love, it's me, still can't believe I'm using a mobile but just letting you know that I'm fine and well I'll see you when I get home, love you." Cedric.

At least he sounded fine on the phone. I threw my bag on the couch and took off my sneakers. I made my way back towards bedroom, grabbing my robe along the way. I went into the bathroom door and closed it. I stripped down until I was naked and threw my clothes on the side. I turned the water on and went in the bathtub.

I sat there as the water started to fill up. I let my mind go blank again like always. I don't know why that happens. I guess it started when my parents died and that stopped for awhile. Now it's going to start up again. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes for just awhile.

_Dream Sequence_

_I was sitting in a room. It had lighting in it and I was by myself. I didn't know what was going on or why I was here. _

_Then I saw a figure coming into the room. It looked strangely familiar. My breathing increased as I saw it coming closer and closer. _

"_Remember me?" it asked menacingly. _

_End of Dream_

I shot up and saw that the tub was close to overflowing. I leaned over and shut the water off and leaned back again. What was that? It couldn't have been another dream but a vision? There was absolutely no way. It couldn't happen right now. It can't.

After my bath, I changed into my pajamas and laid on my bed what seemed like forever. I can't be having these dreams now. I thought I was over them, I mean it has been like a year since London. I can't go to a therapist about it. If I did, I would defiantly be locked up for sure.

I didn't hear anything else while I was staring wall until I felt my side of the bed sinking.

"Hey back already?" I asked sitting up so I can see Cedric.

"Yeah, Dylan had to get back to the baby. How was work?" he asked.

"Alright" I replied.

"Something you're not telling me?" he asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about" I replied.

"Nick, I've seen that look before, what's up?"

Might as well give him something to think about.

"I think I'm starting to have those dreams again" I said.

"Not from…"

"No definitely not. It's something different I guess. It's really hard to talk about it. All I know is that I was in a room and someone comes in and said 'Remember me?'. Talk about being all cryptic" I said.

The look that played on his face, it was even hard to describe. He was scared and worried all over again.

"You don't think that um, _they_ are back, do you?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I may have to talk to my father to see if there has been any strange activity since I've been at work" he replied. "But no matter what, I'll let nothing happen to you. I swear to it."

"And my family? What about them? They don't know what's been going on" I said.

"I don't know. But for now, don't say anything" he replied.

Yeah easier said than done.

"Fine" I said leaning back to my spot on the bed. I heard movement and then the other side of the bed dipped and Cedric's arm wrapped around my waist.

"I know you hate keeping this from them but it's been nearly three years" he said.

"I know" I mumbled.

"I love you, you have to understand" he said.

"I get it but I won't tell them under one condition" I said looking at him, straight in the eye."

"Anything."

"If this doesn't get sorted out this whole vision, dream whatever the hell you call it, I'm telling my family" I said.

He was hesitant at first. In honesty, I couldn't blame him. If the roles were reversed, I had a feeling he would resort to this kind of deal. But it wasn't like this now.

"Okay" he said. "But I don't like it though."

"I don't like it either but at this point it's do or die" I said.

"I know" he said.

I woke up with some of a start. I looked over at my clock on the night table and it read 2:10a.m. I rubbed the back of my neck. I looked over and Cedric was sleeping soundly and my movements apparently didn't wake him. What did I do to deserve him?

My bridal magazine laid on my night table and I picked it up. I started to flip through the magazine for the hell of it. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I spotted something on one of the pages and stopped. I went back until I found the page.

I think I've found my wedding dress.

The next morning, I felt kisses going down my neck. I opened up my one eye and saw out of the corner of my eye it was Cedric.

"Damn, you can't just wait, can you?" I asked tiredly.

"Nope, love" he replied with a grin.

"Well it so happens" I said, sitting up. "I couldn't sleep and I was flipping through my magazine and I think I've found my wedding dress."

"That's great, can I see?" he asked.

"Hell no, you know the rules. No seeing the dress until the wedding" I replied.

"Not even a peak?"

"Let me think…" I said, pretending to think. "I don't think so." I got out of bed and took my magazine with me.

"Not fair" he said from the bed.

"You can wait until June 21st sweetie" I said walking out of the room hoping Becky would be up so I can tell her what I've found.

**A/n: Holy crap I've updated on a Monday or Tuesday where I am. But it's not a long delay though so YAY!**

**Here's a rough timeline on how these two got together:**

**Nikki gets warped in the movie in the year 2005, they reunited in 2006, got engaged in December of 2007 and a year later still engaged, waiting to be married in June of 2009. Hope this doesn't confuse you guys!**

**So you know what to do. Thanks for your support and patience as always. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	10. Dresses, Halls and Notes oh my!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my characters that were never mentioned in the series and this plot. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**NPOV**

"This is it" I said, shoving the magazine in Becky's face the next morning after I left Cedric by himself in my room.

"Good Morning to you too" she mumbled.

"Sorry but I couldn't help it. I wanted to get your approval though it's not necessary in your case but you're my maid of honor and I really love this dress" I said.

"Let's see" she said taking my book. She stared at it before a grin started to appear on her face.

"I love it" she said.

"I know right and to think that I made the discovery like two thirty in the morning. I just couldn't sleep and I read this and bam, right in front of my face" I said.

"Has he?"

"Yep. Tried twice but failed miserably" I replied. "Besides you know how tradition works."

"Yeah, remember when Paige found her wedding dress? Dylan practically had a scavenger hunt until Paige threatened to call off the wedding" Becky said.

"Trust me that was like a wedding prep from hell" I said as I made my way back towards my room.

"Missed me already?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah and not to mention I wanted to get dressed since I do want to start looking at catering halls today" I replied.

"We had that scheduled today?" he asked. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. "Kidding love, I'll get washed up."

"You better" I said with a smirk. As he got in the bathroom to shower, I sat on my bed and opened my drawer to my nightstand. I picked up my old journal that I would write in from time to time if something was bothering me. Before this whole thing happened, I would write in it a lot. I would write about my day, whenever I was pissed off or just make random lists about everything.

I hadn't written in here well since what happened almost three years ago. I still would think that I would wake up and this would be all a dream. However it still is real to me.

I threw on a pair of jeans along with my sneakers and a grey and black striped tank top. I grabbed some wedding catering halls information and placed them on my bed near my bag. I was getting my things together when I heard Cedric coming out of the bathroom in regular clothes. I still don't get how I have him for a husband to be but I think it's worth it.

"That's like the fifth place we had to say no to" I said.

"I didn't like the room and how big it is" he said.

"Well what about the other four places?" I asked.

"The first one was small, the second one was too expensive and the third one I didn't like the guy who was trying to hit on you" he replied.

"We got to pick at least something. We've been engaged for almost two years now and I do want to get married on time" I said, as I started my car up.

"I know love, but I've new at this" he said.

"Me too and as far as I know, halls get booked early and if we don't get a hall for the wedding, I'm so going to have your head" I warned.

We then drove to the next place on my list. It was big but not too big. The inside was nice and it had some pretty furniture that went along with it. The room that the reception would be held was empty currently but it had a dance floor that had enough room for everyone.

"I'm feeling on this one" I said as we continued looking around. "What do you think?"

"I think you may be right on this one" he agreed.

"So how are you two doing?" the owner asked us.

"Great I think we may found the one here" I replied.

"That's great, I do want to show you what the courtyard outside looks like. Do you guys plan on having the ceremony outside or inside?" she asked.

"Well um gees, I guess we didn't really talk about it" I replied looking at him.

"Try going by this weather wise. If it going to be nice and sunny out when we get married, we'll have it outside and if it's not so nice, then we'll have it inside" Cedric suggested.

"That can be done right?" I asked.

"Of course, we do want to make sure that your day is as perfect as it can be" she replied.

We checked outside of the courtyard I must admit it did look pretty outside. I looked around and took in the scenery in front of me. Now I know for sure that since getting engaged that I do want to get married here.

"I like it" I said.

"So do I" Cedric said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Well, well look who agrees with me" I said teasingly.

"We'll book it here then" I said.

"Wonderful, I'll draw up the paperwork, just follow me into my office" the owner said as we headed back inside.

"Okay then, do you guys have rough idea on how many people will be attending?" she asked.

"We're still not sure yet, we're still waiting on the invitations to come back from the printer" I replied.

"How many are being made?"

"We made around 75 to 80 invites" Cedric said.

"But we will give a total confirmation on who's defiantly coming" I said.

"Okay so how much is this going to cost?" he asked.

"Well it would be around seven to eight hundred for the ceremony and reception. I hope in time you'll get someone to preside over the ceremony. But with a hundred fifty dollar deposit we can secure the date" she replied.

I sat there gaped. Eight hundred to have the wedding? I may have money but I'm not that rich.

"However, in the summertime we do have a special that goes on that you book yours in the summer, you get a discount" she said.

"Our date is June 21st" I said. "Will that fall in line with the discount?"

"It should be well depending on the day summer starts. But I don't see why not" she replied. "How about this I'll give you guys awhile to decide and let me know by the end of the week. My name is Sandy and I'm here to help if you guys need it."

"Eight hundred? Eight Hundred? Can we afford it?" I asked as we headed back in our apartment later that afternoon.

"I don't know, I do have money in the bank back home but I don't know if they accept gold coins" he replied.

"Well we can't really rely on magic now, can we?" I asked as I shifted the mail in my hand. I saw the old beige envelope that was addressed to Cedric. I handed it to him as I went into the kitchen. I was getting something out of the fridge when I heard him groan.

That can't be good.

"What it is?" I asked.

"My dad wants me to come back home for awhile" he said.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Um, yeah its fine it's just stuff at work that's all" he replied.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"For a week the latest I'll be back hopefully by then." He said. "I really don't want to leave while we're getting some things done."

"No, no don't worry about it. We got a year to get all of this done I'll be fine, I promise" I said.

"Good, let me let my dad know quick" he said as he wrote a note to him.

Since Cedric going to be gone next week, I guess I won't have to worry about telling him about the lunch get together I have with Josh.

Something tells me it might end in disaster. I just don't know whether or not to believe it.

**A/n: Here's chapter 10 finally. Sorry it took long yet again. Summer is full of busy schedules apparently and well it's affecting me too. **

**A few announcements to make. From August 14****th**** through August 21****st****, I'm going away with my friends for the week. I'm debating still about bringing my laptop but we'll see what happens. **

**Second, for those who are fans of True Blood, the hit show on HBO wherever channels are provided, I have created a new story called A Crazy Thing Called Love. You should check it out as well as the show, though I highly recommended that if you are 18 or older you can watch it if you're not well, let's just say that the show involves, blood, sex, drugs and rock and roll. Not to mention hot guys as well: D**

**So don't forget to review! I do see that I get alerts but mostly no reviews from the people who alerted this story but for those who have been reviewing, thanks so much for your support and patience! You guys rock!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	11. Some trouble at Work

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Ms. Rowling owns the characters and plot; I only own my characters and this plot. Got it? Good.**

**Chapter 11**

**CPOV**

It has been less of a day since I arrived back home. I wondered what my father wanted that was so important for me to come home. I got back to my house late last night and really didn't see much of him. I'm currently staying with Mara and Ernie until I get to go back home again.

"You guys didn't get your tuxes yet?" Mara asked us the next day.

"I went with Dylan a few days ago. I am getting ideas so Ernie prepare to take some time off for a fitting and let Bryan know also" I replied.

"Got it mate, so how is Nikki doing?" he asked.

"She's okay, getting some wedding stuff done and work has been driving her crazy lately" I said.

"She doesn't know what's been going on, hasn't she?" Mara asked.

I shook my head and Mara sighed heavily before pouring herself some tea. "You do know that she's going to be mad as hell right? I don't know why you have to keep this from her."

"I'm doing this because if it's just nothing, I don't want her worrying about it for nothing when we got the wedding to plan which by the way, there is going to be an engagement bar-b-queue next month" I mentioned.

"We'll definitely be there" Mara said.

"But seriously mate, as soon as you find out what's going on, let her know, you don't want to hurt her again. You guys are going to be married in a year almost and I don't want this leading up to another breakup again" Ernie told me.

"I agree. Especially if it's going to be a broken engagement. That's worse" Mara said.

"Babe, how can that be worse?" Ernie asked. She rolled her eyes as she sipped on her coffee while I finished up my breakfast and got ready.

I made it to the Ministry on time since there was no little traffic going on. Then again it was in the afternoon still and nothing to exciting was going on. I got inside and was met with curious looks from people. I know for a fact that they were surprised that I was back all of a sudden.

But I really didn't care at this point. All I wanted to know what was going on and how to stop whatever it was happening to Nikki's life. If it's absolute necessary.

I got up to the floor that I worked on and I saw my father outside his office. I walked up to him and he led me into the room where I saw that there was papers almost scattered around in his office.

"Son, I'm sorry that I had to pull you out of the planning" he said.

"Dad, don't worry about it. She doesn't have a clue as to the real reason why I'm here. She only knows that I came back here on urgent business" I assured him.

"Okay then you better have a seat" he said.

That can't be good.

I sat down slowly in the chair while my father sat at his desk. He took off his glasses and ran his hand over his face. I waited anxiously as he was trying to find the words that he was trying to say.

"The Ministry has received notification that Bellatrix has indeed escaped from Azkaban" he said.

"I already knew that" I said a bit stiffly.

"However, her whereabouts are still unknown until a few days ago when supposedly she joined up with the dark wizards and now that they're joined up, they being put into an army" he said.

"An army? For what?" I asked.

"Well, ever since then, the ministry does think that they're for Voldemort's army. We don't know what's he's capable now ever since Dumbledore's death. There is something else but I am afraid to let you know" he said.

"Dad, you know that I am capable of handling it" I said.

"I know but it may affect you so badly I don't know how you would react" he pointed out.

"Just tell me" I said.

He hesitated before he started to speak. I didn't think it would be so hard to tell me. Whatever it was, I could handle it. Right?

_**Back home…**_

**NPOV**

Ugh, another voicemail recording! I shut my phone off as I threw it on the bed in frustration. Getting a hold of Cedric wasn't bad enough, but the manager at the hall called us today and she was lucky enough to give us a little extension on our decision to rent the hall. I want to do it so bad but I can't get a hold of him.

"Why don't you just book it already?" Becky asked me.

"It's not that simple. If I ever did anything behind his back that involves booking a place, Cedric would have my head" I replied.

"Maybe he's stuck in some meeting and didn't hear the phone" she said.

"Probably" I muttered. I didn't know what was going on at his job. It's like he barely tells me anything that's been going on in the few days he was here.

Something was definitely up. First, he was originally going to be here for a week. Then, out of nowhere his dad decided to let him stay for more than a week for helping with the wedding and all. And now, he had to go back home cause of something going on at his job.

It make sense but in a weird way. I'm not too sure how to place my finger on it.

"If only magic existed" Becky said.

"Magic? For what?" I asked. That shocked the hell out of me.

"Well I mean if magic ever existed, which obviously doesn't, then you would have booked the hall like that without any problems. In my opinion, it does look beautiful" she replied.

"Yeah, but I only hope that it'll be enough room when Cedric gets back, that is, if he'll get a chance to call me back" I said.

"Yeah but anyways, I got to jet. I have to meet someone up for something" Becky said. She said goodbye and left in a bit of a rush. Yep, she's definitely planning something regarding to my wedding.

I leaned back on the couch and groaned loudly into the pillow. I laid there for god knows how long until an idea popped into my head. I got up from the couch, went into my room and grabbed my wand. I headed back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

I closed my eyes for a minute and waited until something came to me. I muttered a spell, hoping that it was a right spell and I saw that there was the day of my wedding however everything was booked for that day. I couldn't believe it and I simply wouldn't allow it.

I said another spell and I opened my eyes. I grabbed my phone and waited a few seconds before I dialed the hall's number. I am so bad that it's scaring me.

"Okay Nikki, this is the only time that you're going to do this and it won't be that big of a deal and that it won't come back to you. Hopefully." I said to myself.

My phone started to ring and I jumped. I saw on my caller id that it was Cedric. Finally!

"I've been calling twice by now" I answered.

"_Sorry love, I got held up. You sounded urgent on the message."_

"Um, yeah well the hall called and they wanted to know whether or not we made our decision" I said.

"_Yeah about that I have been thinking and we should go for it." _

"Really? But before, you were worried about the pricing" I said confusingly.

"_I know but I do want you to have the wedding of your dreams and I have been doing some serious thinking. Let the woman know and hopefully we'll get the place for our wedding. I do want it to be special." _

"O-Okay" I said. Who was he and what happened to Cedric. "Is everything okay?"

"_Of course, love, nothing you should be worrying about. Just things are a little bit stressed out. I should be home soon. I'm not sure when."_

"Yeah well take your time there. And wish me luck on Wednesday. I have that lunch with the old friend, remember?" I said.

"_Yeah just catch up and what not. I miss you." _

"I miss you too. Crap, got a call coming through. Love you" I said.

"_Love you too."_

I clicked off the line and answered the other call. While I was on the phone, I couldn't help but wonder that the lunch with Josh is in a few days.

I just hope nothing goes bad. Right?

**A/n: Chapter done. Phew, I was writing this and my aunt kept bugging me on wanting to see something on my laptop so I had to hide this for awhile. **

**I'm not sure when I'll update again. I start school again Tuesday and I'm somewhat looking forward to it. Hence the somewhat part. We'll see how my hectic schedule goes. **

**Thanks to your patience and support while I was away. It meant a lot to me and now that RL has calmed down a bit, I can try and focus on my stories now. **

**Stick around for the next chapter. The lunch with Nikki and Josh will commence. Once I get around to writing the chapter. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	12. Lunch from Hell

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. I own the characters I created and two more months until the seventh Harry Potter movie!**

**Chapter 12**

**NPOV**

The days leading up to the lunch were a bit stressful. Cedric told me he would be coming back to day after tomorrow which thank god for that. At least he was keeping busy with something. Right?

I woke up Wednesday morning nervous as hell. I lay on my bed, just staring at the ceiling before my alarm goes off. I don't know how it'll turn out today. I have this funny feeling in my stomach and I wasn't sure if anything good will come out of this.

I got out of bed and shut my alarm off before it had a chance to go off. I walked out and into the bathroom. I looked like hell that's for sure. I guess that's what happened when I couldn't sleep last night. I heard movement coming out of the other room and saw that Becky was already up.

"You look like hell" she noted, as she came into the bathroom.

"Gee, thanks" I mumbled.

"Nervous about today?" she asked. "Sorry, dumb question."

"No, it's okay and who knew that having lunch with an old ex can be nerve wracking" I replied.

She gave me a small smile before she started to brush her teeth. I went into my room quick and picked out some clothes. I saw out of the corner of my eye that a small piece of paper was on my night table. I walked over there to pick it up. I opened it and I recognized the handwriting well.

_Nikki, _

_Enjoy the lunch today. I have a feeling it will go fine. _

_Don't worry and enjoy. _

_Love,  
Cedric. _

I smiled and folded up the note and put it in my drawer. I wish he was here now but I would imagine how he would feel about going out to lunch with an ex boyfriend. But I want to get some closure once I see him.

Easier said than done, I know.

I threw on a black shirt along with a pair of jeans and I wore my favorite running sneakers. I put my hair up in a messy but nice bun. I decided not to put on some make up. I took one last look in the mirror before I took off. When I went to go grab my bag, I saw something floating in the corner of my eye.

"Petrificus totalus" I muttered softly. The book that was floating in the air landed on my bed.

I smiled to myself in the mirror one last time before I headed out for the lunch.

Here comes my impending doom.

I waited inside the café for at least ten minutes right now. Josh had texted me saying he was going to be running a little bit late. I was a little afraid when he said that but he knew that I was getting married so I shouldn't even worry.

However, I do beg to differ in this situation.

"Hey sorry I'm late" Josh's voice snapped me out of my day dream. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"No you didn't. I got here awhile ago myself" I said in my finest polite voice.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just planning the wedding is being a bit of a pain in the arse if you ask me" I replied.

"I bet. I remember when I had to help plan Sophie's wedding. I didn't know whether or not I was going to make it out alive" he said.

"Well be glad that your sister didn't kill you then" I said.

"Yeah so um when is your wedding day?"

"June 20th. I don't know if you should expect an invite" I replied.

"Why?"

"Well for one thing you're my ex boyfriend and I don't know how Cedric would feel about it" I said.

"Surely he wouldn't mind" Josh said sipping on his water.

"Where are you getting at?" I asked warily.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh cut the bull. There has to be a reason as to why you wanted to have lunch with me and not to catch up on the good old days before you screwed me over" I said. I saw him flinch a bit but I couldn't help it.

He sighed before he prepared to talk. What he was about to say; let's just say that I was somewhat expecting it but I didn't want to expect it.

"Nick, ever since we broke up, I've been thinking about you. I don't know why but I should've moved on and I did believe it or not. But when I found out you were engaged, I knew that I had to see you and maybe you can reconsider" he said.

"You want me to reconsider my engagement?" I asked incredulously.

"Maybe reconsider isn't what I was looking for, try thinking it over" he replied.

"You may not realize it but I'm happy where I am now" I said.

"Oh so you weren't happy when you were with me?" he asked in a pissed off tone.

"I was when I was with you until you screwed me over. I don't want to get hurt again. I've been hurt before and I don't want to go through that again. I've been through enough in my life knowing how it feels" I said.

"I know…."

"No Josh, you don't know. Until you know the feeling, you don't know" I said, placing my napkin on the table.

"I really do love you after all this time" he said. I sat there frozen. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I'm sorry Josh. It was over then and it's still over now. I'm getting married to Cedric whether you like it or not. If you do anything to ruin my wedding or even attempt to crash it, so help me you'll regret it and I will call the police so they reserve a nice jail cell for you" I said.

"Fine then" he said. "Don't think that you'll see the last of me."

"Stay away from me and my fiancé if you know what's good for you" I said, standing up. I grabbed my purse and tossed some money on the table and left.

I walked out of the restaurant in a huff and walked towards my car. I got in and groaned loudly and slapped the steering wheel. How the hell could this have happen? No way can an ex still have feelings for you, especially when you're engaged.

But what did he mean by I won't see the last of him?

I tried getting some sleep later that night. But for some weird reason, I couldn't. I stared at the ceiling in my room, letting my mind wonder going towards what happened today.

Becky was in shock at what I told her after I got home. She said that I should get a restraining order just in case but I wasn't going to that extreme. Not yet anyways.

I started to fall asleep when I felt something on my bed. I laid there still hoping that whatever it was would stop and leave. It wasn't until I felt familiar arms wrapped around me that I felt as ease.

"I thought you were coming back until a few days" I said, turning over to face Cedric.

"Well, I got done a bit early so my dad let me come home" he said. "I missed you."

"You don't know how much I missed you" I said, hugging him.

"How did your lunch go?" he asked.

I was dreading whether or not to let him know about what happened. I was afraid to even know what his reaction was going to be.

"It went okay" I lied.

I wasn't ready to tell him just yet.

**A/n: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. School and work have been literally kicking my ass so I've found time thank god to type this out on a Sunday night. Not to mention that my other story has seven chapters with the epilogue included so I've been concentrating on that for awhile. **

**I hope the lunch was what you expected. I wanted to try something different before but I went on this approach. **

**Hope you guys stick around for the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll update but hopefully it won't be too long. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	13. Someone knows now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Nikki and her family n a few friends that weren't mentioned in the series and a head cold I'm currently dealing with. **

**Chapter 13**

**NPOV**

"I think your hair should have a classic up do" Paige said the next day while we were picking out hairstyles.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked.

"Because it would look more sophisticated and besides, I think you have the hair for it" she said.

"I don't know my wedding isn't going to be ready for months by now" I said.

"Best be prepared" she said.

It was the beginning of July already and the wedding was going to be in a year. So far, the invitations are going to be made soon, the hall was booked and the bridal party was already set. I just need to get everything else done needed to get done by next June.

The engagement barbeque was going to be in the middle of August now due to people going on vacations at this time. I knew deep down, a wedding shower was going to happen.

"Becky's planning a wedding shower for me isn't she?" I asked.

"I'm not saying anything, nope no siree" she replied.

Yep she was planning a shower. I can feel it.

I got off of my chair, excusing myself to use the bathroom. When I got in there, I splashed some water in my face. Not only it was hot as hell today but I have a feeling this wedding was going to take a toll on me.

"I might do the flower arrangements in a few months or so" I said coming out of the bathroom.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like everything is going too fast. I already set a date that's off the list, I booked a place like a year in advance and I found my wedding dress and picked out the maid of honor dress. I want to slow down also as well" I replied.

"You think that's a good idea to do?" Paige asked.

"Well, how long did it take to plan your wedding?" I questioned.

"Almost a year" she replied.

"I just need to take it slow, I don't want to miss out on planning the wedding completely" I said.

"I get it. It's okay just take things slow just as long as you already have a hall, date set and theme set, you'll be alright" she said.

"So true" I said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever had one of your ex's pines for you, even when you're going to get married?" I asked.

"Oh no, it's Josh isn't it?" she said.

"How did you?"

"Nick, you only have two boyfriends in your life and one of them was a cheating scumbag. I think I know who I'm talking about" she replied.

"Yeah and the weird thing is that he said that I should watch my back" I said.

"You should tell Cedric" Paige said.

"I don't know. He seems to be too consumed with work and whenever I ask him if things are okay, he said it is, but I'm not so sure" I said.

"Well, whenever he's not too busy being a workaholic, tell him" she said.

"Don't worry, I will" I said, flipping through my magazine.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Becky said as she came inside the living room. "Holy crap it's so freaking hot outside, it's ridiculous."

"I seriously need to get at least a good tan, last year mine was crap" I said.

She rolled her eyes at comment and went to the fridge to take out a bottle of water. "So Nick, make sure you get October 13th off" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're having an all girls day just you, me, Mara and Hannah and my mom also" she replied.

"Okay, I guess I'll see what I can do" I replied.

"Don't worry I have a feeling that your boss will be fine" Becky said.

Yep, she's definitely up to something.

Cedric and I were lying on my bed later that night, while he was staring off into space as usual while I was trying to concentrate on my stupid wedding planner book that Paige forcefully suggested me to have so that way nothing would go over the place.

I couldn't help but look up at the ceiling where he lit a spell, showing the clear night in our room since outside it was raining.

"You didn't tell me how your lunch went the other day" he said.

"I told you it went alright" I said.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me what happened" he said with a tiny smirk.

I pondered as to whether or not to tell him what Josh said. I could make a full out lie about what happened. But at the same time, I would feel really about it and it would haunt me until the day I die. Other than that, I didn't know what to do.

"It went much unexpected as I thought" I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know my friend was shocked that I'm engaged and that he wished me well. I mean, we did lost touch and out of nowhere he wanted to have lunch" I said.

"That's good, yet surprising also" he said. Phew, he bought it, for now.

"Yeah and also, I was wondering if we can slow down on the wedding plans" I suggested.

"You think we're going to fast" he stated rather than question.

"Well that's what I think. I mean I do want to enjoy being engaged but at the same time, I do want to get things done also so that way we won't have to worry about it the last minute" I explained.

"You're right, I think we should slow down because to be honest, I thought that we were going a bit too fast" he said.

"Thank god someone agrees" I said. He laughed a little before pulling me closer.

"I know" I said.

"How about tomorrow I'll take you out? We haven't really celebrated our engagement" he suggested.

"Sounds fine by me" I replied before drifting off to sleep.

**Mysterious POV **

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I called out as I got in the apartment the next day. I saw a note that was left for me that was from Nikki saying that she was going to be home late from work.

I dropped my things and went right towards the calendar. So October 13th was Nikki's bridal shower and it was on a Sunday this year. Perfect.

I got out my laptop and loaded it up. Meanwhile, I took out the white envelope of pictures of her and her family and friends I've collected. This was going to be a slideshow that I was going to give her as a gift along with some other things that I've got.

There was something else that was missing. I didn't know what. Then I remembered that there was that purple and black photo album she kept in a little shelf near her closet. Maybe I could find another picture in there. I got a few of her and Cedric from the wedding two years ago. I need another picture or two of them.

Speaking of pictures, I need to ask his parents if they have any picture of him when he was a kid. I already got plenty of pictures of Nick when she was growing up.

I walked into her room and headed towards the shelf. I scanned around in the shelves to find her album.

"Aha, found you" I said pulling out the book. It was ridged in with something else and by the time I got it out, another book fell on to the floor.

I went to go pick it up when I saw writing in it. I looked in the front and it read, "Journal" with a nice flower design on the front and the back. Crap, I got Nikki's journal in my hands. I didn't even know she kept one.

I sat on her bed holding her journal. I did respect her privacy but I did want to know what she wrote in this. I knew that this would be invading it that's for sure. After awhile, I thought; it wouldn't kill to get a glance. Not like it'll do any good.

I flipped through the pages and saw that she wrote about the people she knew, some filled with what she did on her day and all the others. Some she made lists and I thought it was a bit ridiculous. But what do I know?

I came across a page that was folded right down the middle, vertically. I flipped it over which curiosity got to me by the way and started reading it. That's when I found out a deep dark secret.

_12-11-2005_

_I keep having these weird dreams. This one time, I actually went into the fourth Harry Potter movie. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. But somehow, it felt real. _

_I met Cedric on the train, well, more like bumped into on the train. I didn't know how to describe it. He looked even more handsome on screen. _

_Everything played out like the movie. Only except for a few parts but then somehow I came home after I got "killed." I don't know maybe it was just me. I guess I need to stop watching the movie more often. _

_I'll write again; just not sure when. _

That was weird. I continued to flip through the pages until I found another entry which shocked me even more than before.

_7-3-2006_

_I couldn't believe that Cedric was real. I thought that he was a figment of my imagination. But nope, sure enough he was real more than ever. _

_It started out when I was in the alley which the bad wizards go and out of nowhere Bellatrix was there. We did fight but somehow I wound up getting hurt. Get that's what happened when I haven't used a wand in a year. _

_But anyways, he found me and rescued me and I was back at his house. His mother seemed nice and his Dad was well, I didn't get to meet him. Maybe one day while I'm still here. _

_But for now, I rather not tell Dylan and Paige. It's not that I don't trust them. It's just that they'll thing I'm crazy. _

_I guess that's it for now. I'll write again. _

I dropped the book on the floor, my mouth hanging in shock.

Oh. My. God.

I couldn't believe it.

**A/n: Just had to get it out. This chapter came to me while I was in school and since I bring my laptop now in between classes, I wrote this in between. **

**Now that the mysterious POV came to play, someone knows Nikki's secret. Who could it be? Becky? Paige? Her next door neighbor? I don't know if her next door neighbor knows but just saying. Hey, it could be anybody except for those two lovebirds. **

**So review while you're here. Leave a guess or two and the reveal will happen later on in the story. Come on, you think I would give it away? Hell no.**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	14. So close to telling him

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Fine…I don't own Harry Potter. There, I said. Now go bother someone else who actually does….that would be no one and Ms. Rowling owns them. I do own Nikki and her family so there. **

**Chapter 14**

**NPOV**

"I'm home" I called out later that day. Coming home from work felt relaxing, especially when after dealing with patients with the same stuff. But I'm used it.

I tossed my bag on to the kitchen counter and flipped through the mail. Just the usual junk mail and magazines and fliers that came. I did see Becky's car when I was coming in today, so maybe she's home. I know that Cedric was planning something for me tonight since he wants to take me out tonight just the two of us.

I took off my black scrub shirt and I was only in my hot pink scrub pants and white wife beater tank top. I heard something coming from the bathroom and that made me nervous. I walked towards the hallway slowly so that way I wouldn't be scared too easily.

I headed down the hallway when I saw the light coming from the bathroom door. I crept up towards the door and the door opened in front of me and I saw a figure. We both screamed and jumped when I saw who it was.

"Becky, don't do that" I said.

"Sorry I didn't hear you come in, I was in the shower" she said shrugging her shoulders as she went into her room.

"Be glad that Cedric's not home" I called out as I walked back out into the living room.

"Where is he taking you tonight?" she asked me.

"I don't know I guess out on the town, he didn't specify" I replied.

"You think Ryan would do the same thing for me?" she asked.

"Ryan lives across the ocean how do you think he's going to do it?" I said. I love my cousin but sometimes when she thinks of things well, let's say sometimes they work and sometimes they don't work. You get what I mean.

"I'm just saying whenever he comes out here" she said.

"Or when you go over there, just get a passport and hopefully you have a lot of money saved up" I suggested. "Maybe when my wedding is over, you can take a trip."

"You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea" she said almost too excitedly.

I smiled as I got back to reading my bridal magazine that came in the mail a few days ago. I already found my dress now I need to narrow down some flower choices.

I just hope that the invitation layout with the writing on them comes back soon.

I finished putting on my mascara as I was getting ready for tonight. Cedric was taking me out to dinner and some alone time for ourselves to actually celebrate our engagement. I know why do it a year later? Well, between me finishing up school for good and getting the job and the clinic and with his job and finishing up Hogwarts, it was clearly impossible.

I looked at myself in the mirror and in a few hours I was freshened up and ready to go. I was wearing a light grey summer dress with my hair in a classic, but messy bun and I was wearing light make up. I slipped on my beige sandals as I was leaving my room.

"Damn girl you look hot" Becky said.

"I do" I said almost too excitedly.

"So is Cedric coming to get you, right?"

"Yeah he should be here, he needed to take care of business back home" I replied.

"You think everything's okay over there?"

"In all honesty, I don't know, whenever I ask, he said things are fine when I know half the time, I feel like they aren't and that he should tell me" I replied. "I thought we agreed that we were going to be honest and tell everything to each other."

"Maybe it's something he needs to work on his own. Don't worry, he'll tell you when the time comes" she said. "You should at least tell him about what happened the other day."

"I will I said. "When the time's right."

She shook her head and mumbled something to herself as I was finishing up. I called out a goodbye as I was leaving my apartment to wait in the lobby for Cedric. I went towards the mailbox to see if there was any mail since I forgot to pick it up and I checked only to see that there was junk mail. I looked at my phone and saw that I have a few minutes left until Cedric came and got me.

As I was waiting for him, I saw out of the corner of my eye the door open. I thought it was him until I turned around that I was so wrong.

"Well look at you" Josh said.

"What do you want?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"I came to see you. You know I did take into consideration of what you said at lunch the other day. It got my thinking that there is no way you could get rid of me that easy" he replied.

"Well, hate to break it to you but I'm going to be off the market and even if I wasn't engaged, no way in hell I would go back to you" I said. I started to walk outside the door when he grabbed my arm.

"I will get you back one way or another" he threatened.

"Like hell you will" I said. I looked over and I saw Cedric running across the street seeing that I was in danger.

The next thing I knew, my right hand made a fist and it collided with Josh's nose.

"Ow, you bitch!" he cried out as I ran out the door in high sandals may I remind you. I met up with Cedric whose face looked like he wanted to kill him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, my hand not so much" I replied.

"What the bloody hell did you do to your hand?"

"I punched my ex boyfriend in the nose" I said non-chalantly.

He shook his head in disbelief as he led me away from my apartment, away from my psycho ex boyfriend.

"Dinner was amazing" I said as we were walking along in the park later that night.

"Yes it was but not amazing as you" he said.

"I know and be glad I punched out my ex" I said.

"I am but is your hand alright?" he asked.

"It'll be fine, I know Dylan would be proud that I punched him" I replied.

"He has a grudge against Josh?"

"Not before he cheated on me" I replied. I was silent for a second as a thought came to me. Maybe I should tell him about the other day. Maybe he wouldn't be too pissed at him. Then I can get him to tell me what's been bothering him. It could work.

"Cedric, um, you mind if I tell you something" I said.

"Is it bad or good?"

"Depends on how you see it" I replied.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me anything" he said. Boy do I wish you would do the same thing. I took a deep breath as we sat down near a bench.

"Remember about my lunch with an old friend?" I asked. He nodded, allowing me to continue.

"Well, I didn't tell you who it was" I said. "The person that I went on the lunch was…"

"Cedric, Nikki!" I heard a familiar voice. We looked and saw Amos walking towards us and from the look on his face, it was something serious.

So much for me telling him about Josh and lunch.

**A/n: Okay, she was this close to telling. At least she's putting an effort, right? All we need is for Cedric to tell, and things will be okay, right? Maybe so, maybe not. **

**I'd just finished a six page paper for sociology that's due tomorrow awhile ago and I was writing this at the same time. Be glad that I'm updating again! **

**What's going to happen now, well I can't tell you duh! Review on the way out! You guys been amazingly supportive and I love you guys for it!**

**Hope to update next week since I'll be off from school for thanksgiving break!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	15. Unanswered Questions and a Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I own his fiancée and her family and Mara and Bryan. There, happy?**

**Chapter 15**

**NPOV**

"Mr. Diggory, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nikki, for the last time you can call me Amos since I'm about to be your father in law soon" he replied. "I'm here to talk to Cedric."

"Well whatever you can say, you can say in front of me" I said.

"Actually it's between me and my dad, I'm sorry love" Cedric said, butting in. I looked back at the both of them and knowing that I wouldn't get my way with this, I just walked away from them as I let them get their talking out of the way.

I walked over towards the lake that was nearby and sat down. I know that I might get my dress dirty but I didn't really care. What I wanted to know was what was so important that I wasn't part of their conversation? I was still determined to know what the hell Cedric has been hiding from me. I made my part attempting to tell him about last week but of course that went right out the window.

Men can be so frustrating.

"There you are" Cedric said as he sat next to me.

"Where did your Dad go?" I asked, looking around.

"He had to go somewhere but I do need to talk to you about something" he said.

"Go on" I said.

"My father suggested that maybe sometime in the next few weeks, we could go visit him and my mother" he said.

"That was why I had to walk away from you two?" I asked incredulously.

"Sort of but it had to do with work" he replied.

"How come you don't want to tell me what's going on at work?"

"Because right now it's complicated" he said.

"How is it complicated? I thought we would be able to tell each other everything" I said.

"Well remember that thing I told you that work is stressing me out?" I nodded letting him go on. "It's getting worse, some people have escaped Azkaban and the ministry is trying to get help from the muggles to stop it" he said.

"What good will that do? It's going to get more people either hurt or killed" I said.

"I know I told my father and he said that he's going to try to talk to them and hopefully work something out" he said.

"Are there any people in danger?" I asked.

"No" he replied quickly.

"And your Dad wants us to go visit him while all of this madness is going on?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes and I'm positively sure that nothing will happen on the trip" he replied.

"I'll try and take some time off from work though I can't guarantee it" I said. He smiled and helped me up and we continued our walk through the park.

I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him.

The next day, work came and it was so busy with patients that even my co workers who normally have off had to come in and that were only three of them.

"Okay so I'll have Dr. Wilson write up a script for you when he comes in to check you up" I said to my patient. He grumbled something which I didn't hear so I left the room and handed off his chart to Dr. Wilson as I was passing by. I went to grab the other chart for the new patient waiting in the other room. What came to me as a shock was Paige was in there.

"Paige what are you doing here? I didn't see you outside" I said.

"I came here for my annual checkup, I hope I don't have anything wrong" she replied.

"Well I'm here just to do my job" I said with a smile. "Where's the baby?"

"Over at your aunt and uncle's. I couldn't take him with me, you never know with germs and all" she replied.

I nodded in understanding as I did my job. I took her pulse and did her weight which she told me not to tell anyone if she gained any weight. Her weight still looked the same.

"So how was last night?" she asked.

"Pretty nice until Josh showed up" I said.

"Was this before Cedric got you?" I nodded.

"However before Cedric did anything, I punched Josh in the nose and ran" I said.

"So that explains the bandaged fingers" Paige observed.

"Yeah I kind of cracked two bones in them but they'll be fine" I said assuringly. "But the weirdest thing out of all of them was his Dad finding us."

"That is a little weird, why is that?"

"Because he wanted to tell Cedric something related to work. He only told me that something major was going on and I shouldn't worry about it but I can't help it since I'm going to be his wife and he wants us to go to London to visit his parents in the next few weeks" I said.

"Yikes what are you going to do about work?"

"I have to talk to my boss. I don't know if me leaving is such a good idea. I'm already taking two weeks off for the wedding and honeymoon, I don't want to risk losing those weeks for a weekend in another country" I replied.

"I see. Well I am going to tell you this it's just figure it out. Whatever decision you'll make will hopefully be a good one" she said.

"Thanks Paige, well I got to get back to work so hopefully I'll see you and Paul around and tell Dylan I said hi" I said.

"Will do" she promised as I left the room. I left her chart outside of the door in the mailbox as I went towards the desk. I ran my hand over my face and squirt some anti-bacterial on them. I sat down and went through the charts that were already taken care of from the doctor.

I didn't realize the time when I got done. The clock on the computer screen said 6:25pm. I was doing charts since 2:15pm.

"Nikki go home and get some rest" Dr. Wilson told me.

"Are you sure? I got two more charts to check over" I said.

"I'm sure don't worry about it" he said. I thanked him as I gathered up my things. When I shut down my computer, I started to head off when Dr. Wilson's voice called me out.

"Nikki, I overheard about you going away in a few weeks?" he asked.

"Yeah it was only to visit my in laws I have been thinking about it but I don't think I'm going to go" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I would feel like I'm taking too many days off from work and I already took two weeks off with the wedding and the honey moon…"

"Nikki, if you need to visit your in laws for the weekend, that's fine with me" he said.

"It is?" I asked.

"Yeah I know you're busy with the wedding, which I am looking forward to by the way and if you need to visit them, go right ahead" he said.

"Thank you so much" I said with a smile.

"Not a problem, just be on call if anything arises here" he said.

"I will" I said as I left the office. I ran to my car with excitement flowing through my body. Thank god my doctor, well my boss I should say was understanding.

When I got to my car, I noticed a folded piece of paper on the windshield. I got nervous, thinking it was a ticket and I hardly ever got tickets. Then again, I was parked in the right spot so why should I worry?

I grabbed the paper and opened up my car door. I got in and unfolded the piece of paper and shock ran through me and my blood went cold when I saw what was written.

_**I'm watching you.**_

_**Soon enough all will be revealed.**_

It had no name at the end and it wasn't Cedric's writing.

**A/n: OMG a cliffy! Hey guys long time no write, I know well I'm in the midst of the end of the semester time and well this chapter came to me and next thing I knew, I'm writing it. I know I'm mean when it comes to these revelations and stuff but I can't help it XD.**

**Also, not to mention that I've written new story ideas and I can't wait to post them however those will wait when I have one or two of my stories completed. Don't worry this story won't be done for awhile. **

**So don't forget to review. I like those and thanks for your support and patience!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	16. Deja vu all over?

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter; I only own the characters I made up and this plot. The others they belong to Ms. Rowling. **

**Chapter 16**

**NPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Why was this happening again? I thought that I was done with all of this madness but apparently the powers that be didn't think so either.

Maybe this note had to do with Cedric not telling me something about his job. It could be it, but I didn't want to jump to any conclusions. I started my car and headed home. While I was driving home, I tried to focus on the road in front of me. Thank god there weren't that much people out tonight.

I got home and rushed upstairs to my apartment. I got in and made sure everything was locked. I know I'm being paranoid but I couldn't help but to try and be safe. I saw a note saying that Becky was going to be out babysitting Paul and staying over and her folks.

I felt bad for her because she hadn't heard from Ryan in the past week and a half. I told her maybe he was busy or must've gotten caught up in something. She still worried. I shook my head to myself as I got ready for bed.

"You look stressed" a voice called out. I jumped a second before I saw that it was Cedric.

"Can you try not to scare me like that?" I said.

"Sorry, I just heard a bunch of locking and I came to check to see what was going on. Why do you look like you were scared?" he asked.

"I'm not, just well, never mind" I said heading into the bedroom.

"Never mind? IS that all you're going to say?" he asked.

"What else do you want me to say? Oh everything is so damn peachy?" I said.

"I just want to know what it is that I can fix" he said.

"Okay but you can't freak out" I said.

"I can't promise anything" he said. It's worth the shot.

"I came out of work and I found this" I said handing him the note. He looked like he wanted to smash something or someone right now. I hope he doesn't trash the room.

"When did you get this?" he asked with gritted teeth.

"Tonight, you think I would hide this from you?" I asked incuriously.

"No I don't but whoever wrote this, doesn't want you to be happy" he said.

"I don't think it could be Josh" I said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one thing, this note looked like it was typed and I would recognize his handwriting although half the time it was chicken scratch but then again, it could be anyone" I said.

"You may have a point there and I'm going to let my father know about this" he said.

"Why? What will he do to help?"

"You got to trust me on this love" he said.

Easier said than done, right?

"Nick, have you seen my blue top?" Becky asked from her room the next day.

"Was it the one with no sleeves and it had a black waistline?" I asked.

"That's the one" she said.

"Didn't you wash it yesterday?"

"I probably did" she said. "Ugh, I wanted to wear it today."

I rolled my eyes as she was trying to search for something to wear. I was so glad it was my day off. Becky had to go into work and the last minute she decided to change her outfit. At least my work clothes aren't complicated like hers.

"I'm heading out" I said.

"Where are you going?" Becky asked me.

"The florist, I want to go over some flower arrangements for the bouquets" I replied.

"Okay have fun with that" she said.

"Oh you know I will" I said sarcastically as I left the apartment.

"We can do the black roses in the bouquets" the saleslady, Alex told me that afternoon.

"You don't have any green flowers that can go with the black roses?" I asked.

"I don't know I can check if you want here are some books here to look through" she said handing me a few books.

While she went in the back, I took a glance at a few pages. I do want something green in the arrangement but I didn't know what.

"Okay well we don't have any green flowers right now so do you have other ways to work with the arrangement?"

"I do want to have another flower color but I want something that it can match well with the theme colors, I know I sound like a big pain right now" I said meekly.

"It's perfectly alright. I'm just glad that you're a calm bride but I've gotten bridezillas that are a nightmare and at one point I didn't want their business in my store" Alex said.

"Yeah that's true."

"What do I suggest you can do is maybe you can try black and white roses together and I don't do this often but I've gotten some samples here I can give you and once you've made a final decision, just come on back here" she said.

"Thanks so much" I said, taking the samples. We said our goodbyes and I left the florist. I headed down the street toward my car. It was a nice sunny day with the weather being warm for once in July. The barbeque was less than a month away and I still need to get things ready for it.

Right now, I have other things on my mind.

I was heading towards my car in the parking lot when I felt a weird feeling going through my body. I stopped short when I looked around at my surroundings. Only some cars were in the parking lot, including my own. I only saw a few people either going to their car or parking it. I looked around the one last time before I jogged towards my car.

I got in quickly and locked my car doors. I closed my eyes; trying to catch my breath. I opened up my eyes and saw nothing.

"That's weird" I said to myself.

I started up the car and made my way back home.

"I'm back" I called out when I got in. I dropped my stuff on the counter and looked around the apartment.

"Anybody home?" I asked. It was all too quiet.

I shrugged and took off my flip flops. I went into the living room and sat on the couch to put the TV on. I tried to distract myself by reading one of my books I had started to read not too long ago. I couldn't help but go back to getting that note.

Well whoever it was doing it, so better watch out because I was in no mood for this bull crap. I was determined to find out what is going on, who's after me and why.

Even if it would kill me. I hope not in a literal sense.

**A/n: Here you go. An update before 2010 is over. What a year this was!**

**I have created an account on Polyvore that site where you can create outfits. I decided to do that for one of my new story ideas which will be posted very soon, and I hope to create outfits for the characters in this story. I do want to see if I can recreate the dresses Hannah, Mara and Nikki wore in the Yule Ball back in Trapped in Hogwarts. Once I figure that out, for those who want to see the outfits still, I'll post a link here somewhere down the road. **

**So do what you guys do best! You guys have been amazingly supportive and patient and I can't thank you guys enough! I hope you all had a good holiday and have a safe but fun Happy New Year!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	17. A Few Surprises Too Many

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I own Cedric's fiancé and her family. Not to mention Mara and Bryan. **

**Chapter 17**

**NPOV**

"I'm not wearing gloves" I said.

"Come on they're going to be little white gloves plus they'll be more sophisticated" Becky said.

"Nice suggestion but I don't want to have sweaty hands at my wedding" I said.

"It won't be too hot until July."

"Better be safe than sorry" I said.

"If you say so" she shrugged indifferently.

I flipped through my magazine that came in the mail today. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to earlier. Was I really being watched? It couldn't be, could it?

"Are you okay?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know you seemed distracted" she said.

"I wish I could say the same to you" I said.

"I don't know, I miss Ryan so much, I have a feeling he wants to break up with me" she said sadly.

"Why would he want to break up with you?" I asked.

"Because I have a feeling this whole long distance is tearing us apart and I thought we were doing so well" she said.

I was going to say something next when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it but all I saw was a medium sized box in the hallway. From the looks of it, the invitations came already. I grabbed the box and headed back inside.

"They came" I said.

"Already? I was sure that they would take months" she said.

I shrugged as I opened up the box. I heard the phone go off and I went to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Nikki it's Ryan" he said.

"Hi um, Becky's here if you want to talk to her" I said. She looked up in confusion.

"Actually I need to talk to you" he said.

"Oh" I said as I walked outside on to our balcony.

"The reason why I'm calling is that I wanted to know if it's okay with you that I could propose to Becky the night of your bar-be-que" he said.

"Finally I didn't think you weren't going to propose" I said.

"What makes you say that?"

"For one thing, she thinks that you're breaking up with her" I replied.

"I love her with all my heart and I was busy trying to plan on how to do the proposal, I'm afraid she'll say no" he said.

"She has to be an idiot not to say no to you" I said.

"You think?"

"I don't think. I know my cousin pretty well she's going to say yes" I said. "Just treat her right and we won't have any problems, got it?"

"Yes ma'am" he said.

"Okay here's my cousin" I said. I handed her the phone and she started to chat away aimlessly as she walked away.

Later that night, Becky had to go into work to fill in someone's shift while I decided to stay home and just hangout. I hadn't heard from Cedric all day and I was getting worried. I was getting a little bit worried since the last time I talked to him was probably this morning.

My cell phone started to ring as I was getting comfortable. Who would be calling me now?

"Hello?" I answered. "Hello?"

I pulled my phone away from my ear for a second before pulling it back closer. "Hello?" all I heard was breathing before I slammed my cell phone shut.

Damn telemarketers.

I tried to get back into my reading when I picked up my phone. I flipped it opened and scrolled through the missed calls. 'Private Caller Unknown' had appeared. Something was telling me that whoever it was, was trying to scare me. To say that it was working, well, I would be lying.

Then my phone rang again, and thank god Hannah's name appeared.

"Are you okay? You sound like you're out of breath" Hannah said.

"I'm fine trust me, it's just um, well I've had a rough few days" I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah and it's somewhat complicated" I said.

"Lay all out on the table" she said.

"How?"

"Why don't you open your apartment door and see?" Hannah asked. I looked at my phone quizzically before I got up from my spot on the couch to go to the door.

"Aren't you glad I came?" Hannah said as she closed her phone when I opened the door.

"When did you get into town?" I asked as we hugged.

"Awhile ago, Bryan said hi and Mara is coming a week before the party but I wanted to come out early if that's fine" she said.

"It is, I just wasn't expecting you" I said.

"That's what you get when you're dealing with magic folk" she said.

"Yeah and boy do I have loads to tell you" I said.

I told Hannah everything from up to meeting up with my ex, to the lunch and to what was happening now. I know I have told Paige and Becky what happened with the ex situation but I could never tell them about this. There was no way in hell they would believe me.

"Wow" she said.

"I know and in the middle of my wedding planning, I have to deal with someone who is after me, sheesh can they go bother someone else?" I asked.

I don't know sweetie" she said, comforting me.

"I'm just stressed with everything going on and not to mention, Cedric is definitely hiding something from me and it has to do with his work. He only told me that there were some problems there and he wouldn't want to tell me what it is. God, I thought that we were supposed to be honest with each other" I said.

Hannah was quiet after I spoke. I looked over her and her eyes seemed to play something in them but I couldn't tell what. What does she know that I didn't?

"Hannah, what is it?" I asked.

"You're going to hate me" she said softly.

"Whatever it is, I won't hate you and you know that" I said.

"Well, Cedric does know something at his job and it has to do with you" she said.

"What about me?" I asked.

**A/n: And now things are slowly but surely being revealed. Hope your holidays went well. **

**That was the good news and the bad news is that I start school again in two weeks meaning less updating *screams* but I do try and update when I can and also good news I got three chapters left of my Dancing on Thin Air story. I just need to update the next chapter and I'm set. **

**Also, I have a new story up it's called The Crazy Adventure in Narnia. Crappy title I know but it was all I could think of. It's about two girls who get sucked into Narnia and must find a way to get home. More specifics of the summary are over at that story so check it out!**

**You know what to do. Thanks for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	18. It all comes slowly down

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my characters and this plot. Ms. Rowling owns the Harry Potter franchise. Enough said. **

**Chapter 18**

**NPOV**

"He kept that from me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry he was going to tell you I swear" Hannah said.

"I can't, I don't believe, that unimaginable secret keeping bastard!" I exclaimed.

"I had nothing to do with this, just so you know" she said.

"Oh I know you don't, I thought we were going to be open about everything, boy was I wrong" I said. I was beyond livid. How could he do this to me?

"If he's going to be all I'm just doing this to protect you bull, then he's sorely mistaken" I said.

"As sweet as that may be, maybe he had an explanation on why he did it" she reasoned.

"Probably but that still doesn't make it acceptable" I grumbled.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to be playing the not knowing card meanwhile I already know and when the time comes, I'll let him know" I replied.

"But what about the lunch thing with your ex?"

"That's different because I don't have to tell him about that just yet. That's nothing too big but this, what you told me it's big" I said.

Hannah only shook her head as I finished my tirade. "You do realize it'll end in disaster right?"

"I hope you mean no one gets killed" I said.

"You know what I bloody mean" she said.

"I know but I'm still mad at him" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

The next few weeks were a bit hectic to say the least. I was busy getting ready for the engagement party that the whole thing with Cedric keeping the ministry business about me a secret completely behind. I was planning on confronting him about it but it never happened. I did go visit my in laws the following weekend and I did have a good time and managed to visit Mara and Ernie which they've been living together for almost a few months now.

It has been a month since I found out and a few months since I sent out the save the date cards. I was going to mail out the invitations next month and from what I'm getting a bridal shower is in the midst. No matter how many times I would tell Becky not to throw me one, I think she has other plans on her end. I do have a feeling a bachelorette party is going to happen.

It was the week before the engagement party and I was getting some final preparations done. Cedric had to go back home to take care of things which I had a pretty good feeling on what they were.

"Are you alright?" Paige asked me while I was visiting my aunt and uncles' place.

"I'm fine, just spacing out" I said.

"Oh okay but I have been noticing that you looked stressed" she said.

"It's just the party that's all" I said, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Paige nodded before she sipped on her water. "Did you know what Ryan is planning on doing with Becky the night of your party?" she asked.

I looked over and saw that she was playing with Paul in the living room. "I know that he's proposing to her" I replied in a hushed voice. "I gave him permission to do it later that night."

"Oh okay no wonder he sounded so nervous on the phone" she said.

"He called you?" I asked.

"Yeah he wanted to get Dylan permission before talking to Dad. I got to admit, he sounded pretty nervous when I answered the phone" she replied.

"I would imagine how Cedric felt when he planned his proposal" I said. For some reason, saying his name felt weird.

"I bet also" she said. We both stayed in the kitchen and chatted for awhile. It felt relaxing to be back at home for now. I knew that there was more to get done for next week. But it's something I guess.

Later on that night, I was getting ready for bed as soon as I got home. Becky was going to stay over while I was home, getting some last minute things. I had time to think about what has happened in the past few weeks.

Cedric was hiding the fact that my life was being threatened. But none of my family knew that I did magic. At least I don't think they know.

Even if they did, would they still want me in their family? I know it sounds like a stupid question but I can't help but wonder. I mean, they took me in when my parents died but me being a wizard I don't know if they'll accept it.

I leaned back on the pillow and sighed heavily.

The main question was, how was I going to confront him about what I know?

**Cedric POV**

I missed Nikki ever since she left my parents from the weekend. I knew that I had to stay behind and figure out what's the next move with the ministry and trying to track down the other wizards. Something was telling me a few things.

One was that she was hiding something from me and it wasn't involved in the case. Two, I had a hunch on what it is but I didn't want to believe it.

I came home and saw that there was a note left for me and I immediately recognized her handwriting.

_Hey babe,_

_Sorry I haven't called, just busy over here with the party next week. Could've used your help but I guess with work and all, I understand. _

_I'll try and be up for your call, if I'm not then you know I'm probably sleeping. _

_Love you!_

_Nikki_

I smiled softly to myself as I got ready for bed. I really do miss her and I awfully feel bad enough that I'm hiding all of this from her. However, deep down; I knew that it would be best to keep it from her until she's not stressed over the wedding.

I was getting ready to sleep when Patches flew in with a note.

"What do we got here?" I asked as I took the envelope.

I opened it up and saw that it was Hannah who wrote it.

_Cedric, _

_When the hell are you going to tell your soon to be wife? She's going to be super pissed once she finds out. _

_If you don't say anything, I will_

_Hannah._

I groaned as I read the note. I do need to tell her hopefully as soon as possible.

**NPOV**

I woke up the next morning not realizing that I fell asleep. I guess I didn't know when I fell asleep. That's been happening to me recently.

Hannah told me last night she was going to write a little note saying that Cedric should tell me what's been actually going on recently at his job. She's going to make it like I don't know what's going on but I know what's been going on.

I know it may sound like an evil thing to do. But I've had it enough with secrets and it's time that we should become clean about some things.

**A/n: Here we go. Now she knows about what Cedric has been up to. Hopefully it may go right or it may go wrong. Who knows? You have to read the next chapter which I haven't written yet obviously but you know what I mean. **

**I'll try to update soon. School's starting up again and it may take up my time again. We'll see how it'll go. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	19. Engagement Party Time

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter. I do own Nikki and the rest. There, happy?**

**Chapter 19**

**NPOV**

"Where are the plastic spoons at?" I asked.

"They should be in one of the plastic cups I'd put in" Aunt Emily said from the kitchen.

"I don't see them- oh wait never mind" I called out.

Today was the day of my engagement party or the barbeque for that matter. Cedric finally came in a few days before to help set up. His parents were going to be coming in sometime today. Who knows how they're going to get here and I do have a feeling how they're going to get here.

"Why are you still in your pjs?" Becky asked as she and Ryan came from outside.

"I don't know either I haven't had time to change since I've been up early or I just want to stay in them all day" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Calm down Nick, the party won't start until three" Ryan said.

"I know between this, wedding planning, work and Cedric doing god knows what with work, I feel like I don't get any help from him" I said.

"What does he do for work anyways" Becky asked.

"I thought I told you what he did" I said.

"Oh you're probably right" she said. "I must've forgotten or something." Um, okay?

"Leave your cousin alone she can be stressed out if she wanted to" Uncle Rod said.

"Gee thanks" I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, it'll all come together" he said.

I shook my head as I grabbed the plastic spoons and brought them outside. I saw Cedric getting off the phone and making his way towards me.

"Finally I could use a set of hands" I said.

"Or we could use some you know what and get this done" he said, with a grin.

"Nice try, but I don't feel like getting in trouble by your dad. What time are your parents coming anyways?" I asked.

"They should be here before three" he replied.

"I bet I know how they're coming in" I mumbled.

"Don't worry about them, they know how to be discreet" he said.

"I hope so" I said. The backyard looked like it was a Hawaiian theme to it. There were the tiki torches in the corner of the patio and the barbeque was almost set up. The table had a mix of colors all over it and the plastic plates had pineapples and Hawaiian looks to it.

"Only my cousin" I said to myself. I looked over the yard one last time before heading inside.

"Do you guys mind if I shower quick?" I asked.

"You go ahead, we'll holler if we need you" Dylan said. I ran upstairs and into the bathroom as I closed the door.

I stripped down as I turned the shower on. I went in and let my body be soaked in the water from the showerhead. I shampooed and conditioned my hair and washed myself up until the water went cold. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I got out of the bathroom after I towel dried my hair and brushed my teeth.

I went in my duffle bag that I packed earlier in the week and pulled out my necessities and my clothes. I picked out a pair of light blue cut off denim shorts and a white tank top. I threw those on and grabbed my makeup bag. I sat on the bed while I took out the small mirror I had and did a little bit of my makeup.

While I did that, I felt a weird chill going on my back. It wasn't that chill of nervousness that me and Becky have been calling at them ever since I was planning the wedding. It was something else but I decided to ignore it and not let something completely stupid ruin this day.

"Knock, knock" I heard a voice and the door opening.

"You're a bit early" I said to Mara. "Where's your other half?"

"Downstairs with the others, I came up here just to hang out" she replied. "When Hannah is coming?"

"She'll be here soon, she needs to pick up a few things from my apartment" I said. She nodded as she took a seat on my aunt and uncle's bed.

"Hannah told me" she said.

"I had a feeling, but I know in the end, I have a feeling I'm going to find this out the hard way" I said.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I wanted to make it seem like I don't know anything but ever since I found out, it's getting a little harder" I admitted.

"What can you do about it? Just don't let it affect today" she said.

"I won't. I just want to have fun today and not worry about a thing" I said.

"That's the spirit" Mara said.

"Yeah and now I'm finished" I said, putting away my eyeliner. I went to go put my makeup bag away and just when I was about to leave, I took one last look in the mirror before I left.

I have to say, the party was going better than I had expected. I still kept my eye out on my in-laws with them using magic but other than that, it wasn't too bad.

"I can't believe we pulled this off" Cedric said as we were sitting next to each other at one of the tables.

"Yeah well you got to thank my cousin for that. I'm glad this is going well" I said.

"Me too" he said, pulling me closer to his body.

"Don't be doing what I'm trying to think you're trying to do" I warned him a little with a smirk on my face.

"Did that make any sense?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't those two just adorable?" one of my relatives asked the other.

"Yeah it's good that she's finally settling down. Poor girl she's been through so much" he replied.

"I know" she said.

"Your family seemed to be very chatty" Cedric said.

"Well who's family isn't?" I asked.

It was later on that night and mostly everyone went home. Only me, my cousins, Bryan, Hannah, Ernie my aunt and uncle, his parents, Ryan and Mara are left.

Cedric and I were sitting on the swing just being in one another's arms. It felt good being in them despite what we've been through.

"I'm glad everything worked out tonight" I said.

"Me too" he said, kissing my head.

"I'm just glad that I have work off tomorrow. Problem is that I have no idea what's going on for tomorrow" I said.

"We'll figure out something" he said.

"Yeah" I said and I felt my eyes starting to flutter. I tried to stifle a yawn but I couldn't even do that.

"Come on love, let's get you to bed" he said.

"Come on you have to be tired also" I pointed out as we walked inside arm in arm.

"I am but at least I don't fall asleep on my fiancée" he said teasingly.

I stuck out my tongue as we went inside. I saw some people and I bid them goodnight as we headed upstairs.

I changed into my pajamas and as soon as I hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

**A/n: Okay so I started school two weeks ago and dealing with the never ending snowstorms every week it's ridiculous. But now that I'm not dealing with snow at the moment, I've managed to get some typing done. **

**Next few chapters will be dramatic a bit I should say so. You have been warned and now entering the Twilight Zone. Not really but you get what I mean. **

**Thanks so much for your patience and support! They mean a lot!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	20. Fire Waiting to Explode

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Blah, Blah, and Blah. Ms Rowling owns them and I own Nikki and characters that weren't mentioned in the series blah, blah, blah.**

**Chapter 20**

**NPOV**

It's been a few months since the engagement party and we were in the middle of October. I had gone for a measurement session for my dress a month ago and I went with the girls for their fittings to see whether or not they would like their dresses.

It didn't go too bad and our next fitting would be the next few months and hopefully by then, I'll be able to have fit into my dress. Not to mention, I got a surprise bridal shower as well. I knew Becky was up to something.

"Can you believe it in like eight months we're going to be married" I said to Cedric.

"I know love and I wish we would've been married sooner" he said.

"I don't mind the whole wedding planning" I said.

"I meant that you can use your magic" he said. I looked up from my planner and gave him a fixed look.

"I still never told my family about it" I mumbled.

"When are you going to?"

"I don't know! But I know Becky has been acting weird lately" I replied.

"How?"

"Remember back at the house well, this was before you helped me outside the day of the party she asked me what you do for work" I said.

"I thought you told her what we said" he said.

"I did but it's like when I told her she looked at me weird" I said.

"You don't suppose…"

"I don't think so. What am I going to say to her?" I asked.

"Try not to worry about it" he said.

I shrugged as I turned my focus back on the planner. There was eight months left until we're married. I can't wait but I couldn't help but worry about everything else. I hope that things will go according to plan.

Especially our relationship.

"I need your help with something, if that's okay" Becky said later that night.

"Yeah sure" I said putting my book down. Cedric was out with my cousin doing god knows what. Well the only thing I know is that they were going out. I have a feeling it may end in disaster.

"Well I have this problem and it has nothing to do with me and Ryan that's for sure" she said.

Did I mention that Ryan and Becky got engaged the night of the engagement party? It happened afterwards and it was a sweet proposal he planned out and Becky was beyond thrilled in a good way.

"Go on" I said.

"I found out something about someone I knew since practically I was born. It was some secret that she kept hidden from everyone for a long time and I found out not too long ago but how do I go and confront her about it?" she asked.

"Well it depends on how you would deal with it" I replied.

She gave me a confused look before I continued. "I mean you shouldn't have to confront her right away. Whoever your friend is, just don't come out with it right away. Just try to talk to her and when the subject comes up, talk about it" I said.

"I guess you're right" she said. "How are things with you and Cedric?"

"They're fine why?"

"I don't know it's just never mind" she said.

"No, what is it?" I demanded.

She sighed before she turned to face me. "I'm worried because he's acting very weird lately" she said.

"It's only because of work which by the way he's still keeping it a secret" I said. I know the real reason what was going on but I wasn't going to let my cousin or Cedric know that just yet.

God I'm horrible.

"Yeah okay" she said.

**Cedric POV**

"So how should we go planning about your bachelor party?" Dylan asked as we were heading back to the girls' apartment.

"You don't have to give me one" I said.

"Come on I promise you it won't be too bad. You're friends are more than welcomed to come and I'll invite a few friends I know and we'll just make it a guys' night" he said.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad" I said after thinking about it.

"Great just let me know what day you'll be available and I'll sort out the details" he said. I nodded as I continued to stare out the window.

"Have you and Nick decided on where to live after the wedding?" Dylan asked.

"Huh, sorry. Um, no we haven't really sat down and discussed it" I replied.

"Oh" he said. "Just don't put off on it too long."

"Why is that?" I asked, sitting up more straight in the car.

"I'm not going to lie but you probably know by now you and my cousin are taking a major step of your lives in the next eight months. While I am thrilled for you guys, you two need to figure where you guys are going to live, if she's moving out of the country or are you moving here. I just don't want my cousin to get hurt" he said.

"I know don't worry we will figure something out" I said.

I got home later that night and saw Nikki sleeping on the couch. I didn't realize that I got in late or she must've fallen asleep early. I wasn't so sure.

I changed into my pajamas when I felt someone behind me. I looked around after I threw on a t-shirt and saw my father was here.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bellatrix she's apparently tracking Nikki down and she's getting close" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I know this isn't the news you want to hear and it couldn't wait" he said.

"She's in the other room she is going to bloody well hear" I hissed.

"And you didn't bother to tell her why?"

I didn't have an answer for that. Not once at all while I was in this case I didn't have an answer.

"Well I suggest before this gets out of hand, you better tell her" he said.

"I will but I'm afraid she's going to do something stupid that'll cost her life" I said helpessly.

"Look if I know her she won't do anything drastically."

"You hardly know your daughter-in-law! She thinks you hate her" I said angrily. "And while you two may have to talk about that, I have to worry about some crazy lunatic going after my fiancée and I don't want to lose her!"

My dad's eyes widen a bit after I had my little rant. The only difference was that he wasn't look at me but behind me. I turned around and saw Nikki standing in the doorway with a fierce look on her face.

She was pissed. My dad bid a quiet goodbye and disappeared. I saw her walking out and coming back with a blanket and pillow.

"You're sleep on the couch" she said coldly.

"I can explain-"

"How about don't because I'm in certainly no mood after what I just heard" she said, shoving me out the door. She slammed it hard that I thought a frame was going to fall off the wall.

What have I done?

**A/n Okay so I meant to post this but then my laptop got a virus and when I got it back it was amazingly saved on here instead of being gone. **

**So now Nikki finally knows? How will this discussion play out? Will Cedric know about the lunch between Nikki and Josh? **

**I would tell you but I can't you would have to wait until the next chapter to find out. I don't want to be a spoiler queen or anything. **

**Don't forget to review! Thanks so much for your patience and support while I was gone. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	21. Out in the Open

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Harry Potter. I own the characters I created and weren't mentioned in the series. **

**Chapter 21**

**NPOV**

I couldn't even look at him.

I couldn't be in the same room as him.

I didn't even know what to do with him.

I barely got any sleep last night and the times when I fell asleep were when I saw him and his dad talking about Bellatrix.

I was beyond furious that he didn't tell me. I knew from Hannah that he was keeping something from me but I didn't expect it was about Bellatrix. Then again, I didn't think she knew who it was that I was after so I couldn't really blame her.

I got up extra early for work and the fact that insomnia was overpowering me. I got in the shower quietly and let the water wash over my body. I felt tears running down my face but I couldn't tell whether they were tears since I was in the shower.

I got out awhile later and got dressed. I grabbed my sweater and my purse along with my keys and to make sure Cedric wasn't up. I saw him sleeping on the couch still snoring lightly.

I closed the door and made my way to my car, to go to work.

"Okay so patient number three is in exam room two with some sprain or something and patient two in exam room one is in need of the flu shot" Marissa told me.

I nodded absent mindedly as I made the rounds. I know that she was going to know what was going on. Maybe I would tell her at lunch.

I got back to the front desk and was putting folders away when she came up to me with two small pieces of paper.

"Your fiancé called again like twice" Marissa told me. I took them and crumpled them up.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" she asked.

"Cedric and I had a fight" I replied.

"So ignoring him means he is using up the phone lines which I may add is a waste and we needed them for the patient and their families" she said.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be a bitch but I found out something last that he kept from me" I said.

"Is it serious?"

"Like you wouldn't believe" I said walking away to take care of the next patient.

"You look like crap" Dylan said to me as we met up for our weekly dinner. It was a tradition since he moved back from London, our bond from there grew so we decided to meet up for dinner once a week after we get out of work and such.

"Gees, thanks" I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be it looks like you're stressed. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Sort of but not really" I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I wanted to but how the hell can I explain to my older cousin that Cedric is a wizard. Then again, he wouldn't believe me. I don't know if he would or not but then again…

"Just wedding stuff that's all" I lied.

He nodded as our orders came to the table. We ate in silence when I had the time to think over on what happened in almost the past twenty-four hours. It felt like a huge wave came over when I overheard Cedric and his dad last night. I do feel partly bad because he never got a chance to explain. However this doesn't excuse him for not telling me what was going on.

I would've handled it fine. I wasn't going to do anything stupid unless it was absolutely necessary and if my family and friends were in harm's way.

I don't know what to do at this point.

"Oh did I tell you on how I'm planning Cedric's bachelor party?" he said.

"You are? I'm afraid on what you're planning" I said.

"Don't worry there won't be any strippers if that's what you're worried about" Dylan said.

"I'm not worried about the strippers. They're more than welcomed for all I care" I said with sarcasm dripped in my voice.

I didn't know how long I sat in my car but it felt like hours meanwhile it was only near twenty minutes since I came home. I was afraid of two things.

One being that Cedric might be there and two Cedric wasn't there.

I sighed heavily as I got out of the car. I locked it and headed up the three flights of stairs to the apartment. I slowly unlocked the door seeing as if someone locked it. I walked in and tossed my bag on the counter.

I saw a note propped up on the bowl in the kitchen and immediately recognized whose handwriting it was.

_Nikki, _

_Ran back to London to talk to my dad. _

_I'll be home tonight. We need to talk about what happened last night. _

_I love you._

_Cedric._

I put the note down as I made my way towards my room. I sat on the bed and leaned back on it.

What the hell was I going to do when I see him? Did he want to even be in the same room? Now that question sounded so ridiculous. He did say we should talk but does that mean he wants to call off the wedding?

Don't sound like a dumbass he loves you more than everything my thoughts were saying.

I was staring off into space when I heard the door open and close along with footsteps. I sat up and saw that Cedric was standing in the doorway.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Out for a walk" he replied. "I didn't think you would want to see me."

"Why would you even think that?"

"Because of last night…"

"Last night I obviously walked in the wrong moment, right?" I said sarcastically.

"You weren't supposed to know" he said.

"And why the hell not? I would've handled it fine thank you very much" I snapped.

"I don't think you would've because if I would've told you, you would've gotten yourself killed" he said, coldly.

"Let me ask you something" I said, getting off the bed. "How long have you known?"

He didn't say anything. He looked like he wanted to make up an excuse or something. "How long?"

"Almost four months" he replied softly.

"Four months? FOUR FREAKING MONTHS?" I yelled. "What went through that thick skull of yours when you knew?"

"My father wanted me to keep this under wraps until we knew what was going on for sure. I swear love, I never meant to hurt you" he said.

"You never hurt me" I laughed humorlessly. "You never meant to hurt well what else have you kept from me? The fact that your father hates my guts I wouldn't be surprised."

"He doesn't hate you."

"At least I try to tell you something, but whenever I do, you have to swoop right in and be all protective while you know deep down I can handle it" I said.

Cedric looked at me with mixed emotions in his eyes. "At least I don't have the decency to hide the fact that I met up with my ex for lunch during the summer" he said coldly.

I stood there in shock. How did he know?

**A/n: Ah, now everything's out in the open! I had to get this chapter out before I was going to get ready for work.**

**What will happen next? I'm sure you're dying to know but I can't ruin it for you guys obviously. That would be spoiling it. **

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for your endless patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
spikeluver89**


	22. Is this the Beginning of the End?

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Harry Potter. I would've been rich if I did but I don't. I own the OCs that I created so that's good enough for me.**

**Chapter 22**

**NPOV**

"What does having lunch with Josh has to do with anything in this conversation?" I asked.

"I ran into him in town and he told me. Why didn't you tell me?" he said.

"Hey don't put this blame on me. I've tried to tell you but no you were busy with your job and hiding things from me" I replied hastily.

"So that's your excuse?"

"It's not an excuse it's the damn truth. How could you say something like that?" I said incredulously.

"Then why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Because I knew how you would react and this is you reacting this way!" I shouted. I stomped out of the room and into the living room and leaned against the glass door.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked. I didn't even know he followed me but I didn't care at this point.

"I don't know. You chose to hide this from me not tell me" I said in a clipped tone.

"You know what I mean Nicole."

"I don't know what you mean. We're getting married or I thought we are" I said.

"You're calling off the wedding?" he asked, in a hurt tone.

"Did you hear me say those words?" I asked. He shook his head. "I'm not calling off the wedding. I love you too much for it but I also hate you for not even mentioning what was going on at work."

"I thought this situation would be under control but with everything happening, it's just impossible" he said.

"When did you think this was going to be over?"

"Before we got married" he replied.

"Was I ever going to find out?" I asked.

"I would've told you after this was over and the wedding would've been over" he said.

"Do you know how stupid that idea sounded?"

"Well what was I suppose to do?"

"What you were supposed to do was to be honest and told me." I said. "How are we going to be honest if we keep hiding things from another?"

"Or having psycho exes coming back?"

"That but at least I tried to tell you. You didn't put in any effort to tell me" I said. "I need to get out of here."

I walked past Cedric and closed my bedroom door. I changed out of my scrubs into an old t shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. I grabbed my dark green sweatshirt and threw it on. I grabbed my phone and keys and headed out.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to clear my head" I replied sharply.

"This conversation isn't over" he said.

"Oh really since when did you call the shots?" I asked harshly. "That's what I thought." I opened up the door but Cedric came over and closed it shut.

"Are you controlling me?" I asked.

"I don't want you to do anything stupid" he replied softly.

"Well I need to clear my head. To think about some things that went on tonight. If you can't seem to grasp that, then I don't know what to tell you" I said, opening up the door and walking down the hallway.

I kept on driving that night. My cell phone rang like a dozen times but I didn't pick up. Not because of the stupid law or anything but I didn't want to talk to anyone.

It was starting to get dark when I arrived at the place. I haven't been here in a long time as I was driving down the small road. I pulled up next to the curb and made a stop. I got out to lock the car and walked past the tombstones around me.

I haven't been to the cemetery ever since around Christmas time. It felt quiet around here like it normally was. Maybe I just needed to have some quiet time or something to clear my head.

I got to my parents' gravestones which bared their names and dates. My dad died on impact from the car accident when I was only fifteen at the time. My mother made it to the hospital only to succumb to her injuries later that night.

The day they died, I went back home and spend the first few nights there alone while Aunt Emily and Uncle Rod made the arrangements. I didn't go to school for two weeks only because of the funeral and the move to their place since they were legal guardians if anything was to happen to them.

I knelt down and played with a piece of grass, trying to think of something to say to them.

"Hey Mom, Dad. I know it's been awhile since I came" I said. I paused for a moment before I continued. "I bet you know by now that I'm getting married. I bet you would've been proud and so happy. I just wish it was easier."

I looked around me to see if anyone else was there. "Cedric is a great guy. You would've loved him. I do love him and I still do but he's being really an idiot right now. Let's say he hid something from me that he should've told me and I got really pissed" I said. "I did the same thing sort of but I kept trying to tell him and we had a fight and I don't know what to do."

"I mean we did fight but over the little things. Nothing like this" I said as a few tears went down my cheek. "I wish you guys were here, you would know what to do. I'm not saying that Aunt Emily and Uncle Rod did a terrible job raising me after you guys left, they did their best and I appreciate that, but it's not fair."

By now I was full blown crying. "Why did you guys leave? It's not fair. I wish you were here to see me get married and have kids but I know it's never going to happen. I wish I knew what to do in this situation" I cried. "I want you guys here but I know in reality it'll never happen. I know for a fact you're looking down on me as this whole craziness is going on. I wish I could tell you what was really going on but you would think I'm crazy" I laugh a little as I cried.

The sky was getting dark and I knew at some point I had to be home. "I love you guys and always will" I said, placing a kiss on the stone. I got up and wiped the dirt off of my pants. I walked back to my car and got in driving off back home.

"Cedric, you here?" I called out as I got in. I heard nothing as I stood in my apartment. I looked around before I searched the place.

I walked into my room where I saw a piece of paper on my bed. I walked over there slowly, fearing my worst fear. What if he left me?

I picked up the paper where I recognized his handwriting.

_Nikki, _

_I'm going back home for awhile to clear my head and handle work. _

_The situation may have gotten worse than I thought. _

_I love you and always will. Maybe us being separated while the situation at work may be the best thing for now. _

_I love you Nikki. I'll call you soon. _

_Cedric. _

I crawled on the bed as I crumpled up the note. He went home and he wanted us to be apart for awhile. I let the silent tears come down my face until I fell asleep.

**A/n: I know this is sad, but I feel like this chapter was crap. I had something a bit different planned out but it got changed the last minute. Plus I'm battling off a head cold and trying to finish up my history homework. **

**Next chapter the mystery person will be revealed on Nikki going off to Hogwarts. Who will it be? Easy for me to know (since I know who it is) and for you to find out. **

**Thanks for your patience and support! Don't forget to review!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	23. Dealing with Seperation and Becky knows

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Harry Potter. Only own the OCs.**

**Chapter 23**

**NPOV**

_Cedric, _

_I got your letter when I got home. Honestly I thought of the worse. At least you could've told me you were heading back to work but I guess that would be my fault since I left last night. _

_Just be careful. I don't care if you are only going for a walk or something back home just be careful and don't do anything stupid. _

_I love you too much for that. _

_Nikki. _

I watched as the owl took off with the letter that cold dreary October day from work. I went in an hour early so I wouldn't get the third degree from my cousin. I got out of the exam room before anyone questioned my motives. I went back to the front desk and sat down and started to type up the patient's chart.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Marissa's voice asked as she brought me some coffee.

"You didn't have to do that" I said.

"I know and it seemed like your distracted" she said.

"Yeah well it's just Cedric and I had a fight and he went back home" I admitted.

"I'm sure you guys can work whatever it is out" she said.

"I hope so too" I said as I sipped on my coffee and went back to work. At least she knows that it's private on what I was dealing with.

"Okay the doctor will be in with you shortly" I said as I left the room. I still had my engagement ring on. I don't see why I should take it off if he didn't call off the wedding.

I headed down the hallway when a nurse who walked by told me I had a few messages waiting for me at the desk. I dropped off the folders on the desk and saw that Becky called and so did Cedric. I made a mental note to call them on my break.

I continued to distract myself with work as I wondered on what's going to happen when I called them up. Knowing Becky, she's going to want to know though she has been acting weird around me the past few months. I thought it was because she was stealing the spotlight from me with her and Ryan being engaged but it wasn't even the case.

I managed to get some work done before I took a lunch break. I grabbed my phone and headed towards my car. I wanted to have some privacy with these conversations now these days. Why am I always hiding things?

I made my first call to my cousin since she was this close to coming down to my job even when she is working herself.

"Becky I'm returning your call. Obviously you're not picking up so call me I'm on lunch" I said into her voicemail.

I took a deep breath as I dialed Cedric's number. I waited for about three rings before I heard his mother's voice.

"Nikki darling how are you?" she asked.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked surprisingly.

"I have ways then again when you have a husband and son who works for the ministry well it has it's perks" she said.

"I bet um, it's Cedric around?" I asked.

"Sorry dear he just went off to bed. Want me to let him know you called?"

"Yeah if he wants he can call me later on" I said.

"Okay dear I will and I hope to see you soon" she said.

"Yeah me too" I said as we said our goodbyes.

If only she knew.

Later that night, I got home and I was by myself again. I knew Becky was having dinner with Ryan since he came into town the other day. I just tossed my stuff onto the couch and headed into my room. I got into my t-shirt and sweats and got comfortable on the bed.

I decided to wallow myself into pity for awhile before my cousin came home. I grabbed some DVDs and popped one of them in. I grabbed some chips and some soda and then made the trip back to my room.

While the movie was playing and I'm not sure what the title was, I looked over and saw the framed picture of me and Cedric just over a few months ago at our party. We were sitting on one of the plastic chairs. I was on his lap and he was holding me in a loving way.

I sighed as I placed the photo back. Now I feel guilty over the stupid fight. I know that we should've been honest with each other from the beginning. But now, I wasn't so sure if it'll be like that again.

I fought back the tears that were threatening to come down my face. I miss him so much that it hurts.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number. From what I know he did get his own place but he stays at his parents so he can go to work if he's working a certain amount of days in a row.

"Hey it's me. I don't know why you're trying to ignore me or something. I get it if you need to calm down but just let me know that you're okay. I just, um god this is hard, I miss you and I love you. Call me soon bye" I said.

I heard movement in my room later on that night. I was scared to open my eyes but I took a peek and saw it was my cousin.

"Sorry I didn't know you were awake" Becky said.

"It's okay, I fell asleep for a bit" I said, sitting up.

"You look like crap" she said. "Is everything alright?"

"Sort of" I said.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

I told Becky some parts of the fight between me and Cedric. I was close to breaking down a few times but I managed to compose myself. I guess it's a good thing that I can talk to someone about this.

"I'm glad that the wedding hasn't called off" she said after I told her the story.

"Why?" I said chuckling a bit.

"Because it would suck to get the refunds back plus I know for a fact that you guys can work this out" she said.

"I know but I guess he needs space and I feel like it's forever since I talked to him" I said.

I looked over at my cousin. There was something that she wasn't telling me. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" she asked incuriously.

"Well for one thing, you have been acting weird lately and two you're hiding something" I said.

"I know a secret that I discovered about someone" she said.

"How bad of a secret it is?" I asked.

"Well it's something that has happened to her" she said. I couldn't help but have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Was it bad?"

"No but it was shocking. Actually I think you may know her" Becky replied.

"Well if you want my advice, I suggest you go to her and talk to her about it. You can't keep it in you for the rest of your life" I said.

She took a deep breath before staring at me straight in the eye. "Okay then, well Nikki you know I love you like a sister but I want to know something."

"Okay shoot" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a wizard?"

**A/n: Cliffy I know but it was bound to happen! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Will Nikki go into denial? Will her cousin be more accepting of her new lifestyle? Will Nikki and Cedric defeat the dark wizards once again and live happily ever after?**

**You'll find out in the next few chapters! Hold on to your seats things are about to go crazy. **

**Don't forget to review! They mean so much and I thank you guys to each and every one of you for your patience and support while I deal with RL and updating my other chapters to my stories. **

**Also to those who are into Chronicles of Narnia, I posted a new story called Falling into Narnia and Love. It's an Edmund/OC pairing so check that out!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	24. Trying to Make Sense of Things

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Yeah freaking right I wish! But I don't. Ms. Rowling owns them and I hope to get the DVD of the seventh movie part 1 soon! I only own my characters. **

**Chapter 24**

**NPOV**

"Becky what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't try to play dumb with me" she replied.

"I'm not and how the hell did you find out? I for one didn't tell you and neither did Cedric that's for sure" I said.

Becky looked around before she landed on me again. "I didn't mean to snoop" she said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I was in your room months ago looking for things for your bridal shower and that's when I found your wand" she replied.

"The one in my shelf that I got at the souvenir shop" I said, reciting the short storyline on how I got my "fake" wand.

"That's what I thought it was until your journal fell open" she said.

"You found my journal?" I asked shockingly.

"I went to go look for pictures for the shower. Your journal fell out and I went to pick it up to put it away and then I saw this thing you wrote that you got sucked into a movie and I read it" she said. "I didn't think anything of it since I thought that was a dream until I read about your time in London. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to snoop."

I only sat on my bed in shock. I couldn't believe that my cousin would even do such a thing. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"I can't believe it. You haven't told anyone, have you?" I asked.

"No one else knows" she replied.

"I don't understand why would you do that?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident" she said.

"I get that but don't you think you should've asked first or something like that" I said, getting out of my bed and walking into the living room.

"Look it wouldn't have made sense if I had to borrow pictures for a shower that was a surprise to you" she said.

"I get that but did you ever think to look for pictures somewhere else?" I snapped.

"Why are you being mean?"

"I'm being mean? I'm not being mean. I'm pissed at the fact that you read my dark secret and the face that my fiancé hasn't returned my calls for days and I'm scared that the wedding might be called off since I've put in the time and effort for it to happen which I don't even think it'll happen. And you call that mean?" I said, exasperated.

I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands trying to grasp on what was happening. I don't even know if the wedding is going to happen. It shouldn't take Cedric that long for him to cool down, should it?

"Hey" Becky said, as she sat on the coffee table in front of me. "How come you never told me what happened?"

"Would you think it's childish to say that you wouldn't believe me if I told you?" I asked.

"I would think so but you're my cousin. Nick, you've been through so much when your parents died. We are closer ever since then. I just don't understand why you never told me. I mean we always shared secrets" she said.

"I know it's just the fact that it actually happened, I didn't want to believe it" I said, looking at my cousin. "I mean I was just joking around but I never thought that I would actually be in Hogwarts."

"Are you going to tell everyone else in our family?" she asked.

"I want to but I don't know if they'll believe me. I'll be put in the nut house for sure" I replied.

"You would honestly think that?"

"Do you think that?" I asked.

"You want to know I think?"

"I don't know you tell me" I replied, leaning back against the couch.

"I believe you. I mean I knew something was off because there was absolutely no way someone can travel from London to here that fast" she said. "And also the fact that you have magic now it seems a bit surreal but I can manage."

"Thanks Beck," I said.

"So, how does this magic thin work?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I don't know. That could come in handy so that way I won't have to be late for work" she replied.

I shook my head as I leaned over towards the pillows. While she was more accepting into me being half witch, I couldn't help but worry more about Cedric.

"You're still worried about him, aren't you?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He hasn't called or anything. I get he wants time but it shouldn't be this long" I replied.

"Maybe there is some way for you to get to him" Becky suggested.

I sat up in my seat. I couldn't believe my cousin gave me an idea.

"Are you sure about this?" Becky asked me later that night.

"This isn't like him. I have to do something" I replied. I threw my sweater over my tank top as I tossed my sneakers on. I slipped my phone and money in my shorts before I headed out into the living room.

"I told work I have an emergency to take care of and I need time off and let your parents and brother know that I have to go out of town" I said.

"What will happen if this doesn't work?"

"It has to work" I said, looking up at her. "I need to get to him. I have a bad feeling."

"And how do you suppose on how you're going to get there?"

I picked up a small bag on the coffee table and waved it towards her. "With this" I said.

"A pile of dust?"

"It's some traveling dust. All you have to do is say where you're going, toss it in the air and poof, you're there" I replied.

"Maybe I should pick some of this up" she muttered.

"Believe me, you don't want this" I said.

"Wait!"

I turned around from the fireplace as Becky ran into my arms. We hugged each other tight. I think this was the first time we hugged since we were kids or something like that.

"Just be careful" she said.

"Always am" I said.

She took a step back from me as I got myself situated as I reached in the bag for the dust. I took a handful as I stood there. My cousin looked at me and nodded as I returned a nod back.

"Diagon Alley" I said, tossing the dust on me.

I was in the green flames until I landed somewhere in the dark alley. I looked around and I didn't see anything that I was familiar with.

Where the hell am I?

**A/n: Um, hi? I know it's been almost a year since I updated this story and I'm super sorry! However I've seen the seventh part 1 movie which did let me get my groove back in this story. Let's just say that things got in the way but I'm back!**

**I hope to update this story frequent as I did before. It's going to be a big adjustment to writing again for this story but I'll never leave a story unfinished. I do want to finish my other stories I started so we'll see what happens.**

**You know what to do! I hope I still got my readers. I thank you guys whoever alerted me, whichever. You guys rock as always! Thank you so much for your patience and support. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	25. The Start of a Plan

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. I simply own the OCs that weren't mentioned in the series at all. **

**Chapter 25**

**NPOV**

Ever felt like you were in some weird Twilight Zone episode or an Alfred Hitchcock movie that you knew it would be something you're going to wonder why it was?

Well, that's how I'm feeling at this very moment. I looked around in my surroundings and I saw that this place was bare empty.

How the hell did I wind up here?

It looked like this place hasn't been used in years. I looked out the window and there were people moving about as if nothing had happened. Even if the world end that people wouldn't even notice about. Just saying.

I pulled my cell phone out and started to dial a number. I waited for awhile but after three rings, someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mara, it's me," I said.

"Nick, are you okay? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine I'm actually here…I think," I replied.

"How did you get here? I didn't think you would be able to get a ticket so fast," she said.

"Yeah that's the thing with the travel part…."

"You used magic, didn't you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I said sheepishly.

"Did you tell anyone that you were coming here?"

"Only Becky which by the way she knows about you know…"

"Oh dear, how?"

"Any other typical younger relative would know; by reading my journal by accident," I said.

"Oh wow,"

"Yeah and I'm not sure where I am. Do you think you can come get me if it's not too much trouble," I asked.

"Nick, it's never a problem. Do you know where you are?"

"Is calling the weird looking old buildings an exact location? Wait, one of them say something but all I can make out was est. 1682," I replied.

"I'll e right there, I know where it is," she said.

"Thanks and also, don't tell the guys; especially Cedric, that I'm here," I said.

Awhile later, we got back to her place. I sat in the living room as the TV was on. I texted Becky and told her to tell the family that I went off on an emergency trip to London and that I would be back soon. I wasn't paying any attention to what was on TV. It was the last thing on my mind.

"Have you talked to Cedric?" I asked, afraid to know what the answer would be.

"Not that much, I can see why you would be mad at him for not telling you what's been going on but.."

"Crap there's always that but," I said.

"But I can also see why he hid it from you," she said. "He wanted to protect you and he loves you to death. He didn't want you to deal with more stress since you guys are planning the wedding."

"Please, I've been doing most of the planning he just sometimes agrees with me or comes up with a compromise," I noted.

"Really?"

"Bingo," I replied.

"I never knew," she said.

"I'm surprised but I'm also surprised on how much work we've done while we're living in two countries," I said.

"What about the tuxes and everything else?"

"They were done back home remember when the guys came over?" I said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," she said. She grew quiet for a minute.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just that in a short time I've known you, you've practically been like my sister," she replied. "I can't believe that you're getting married."

"I know how weird is it? Have you and Ernie ever talked about marriage?"

"We have but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"I don't know if he even wants to get married," she said sadly.

"Why would you think that?" I said. "I know that he's in love with you."

"Believe me I think when I know that he doesn't want to get married. We've been together since seventh year back in Hogwarts. You would think by now we'd be planning our wedding. Not that I'm jealous of you or anything," she said.

"It takes time," I said. "Look I had no idea that Cedric was going to propose. It was a total surprise and shock but it's something that I'll always remember. Just try not to worry too much and it will happen when you least expect it."

"I suppose," she said.

"Are you sure no one knows that I'm here," I asked.

"Quite sure," she replied.

Just then the door opened. We looked at each before we heard Ernie's voice.

"I'm back love, I didn't know whether you wanted to basil or the rosemary for the sauce so I bought both instead," he said.

When he stepped into the room, he looked surprised to see us. "Nikki, I didn't know you were going to be here," he said.

"Yeah well, call it spur of the moment," I said.

"Does Cedric…"

"No he doesn't know and I prefer if you don't tell him I'm here. For now at least," I said. "I know what I said to him was stupid and I regret it."

"No I can understand why you would say those things but also I understand from Ced's point of view that he didn't want you to worry about what was going on and just focus on your family and the wedding," Ernie explained.

"I know but still I'm going to be his wife I thought we would be honest about things," I said.

They looked at me with some sadness but they know I have a point. I think right now I shouldn't worry about our fight. I should worry about what's going on right now.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" I asked.

"As far as we know, the ministry had put double the patrol at night for London and the other counties nearby," Ernie said.

"Do you think that's going to be enough?" Mara asked.

"I hope so," he replied.

"Is Cedric with them," I asked worriedly.

"He's with his dad back at the ministry," he said.

"Then why are we just sitting around doing nothing?" I asked.

"Nikki, what are you saying?" Mara asked warily.

"I'm saying is that we need to help them beat Bellatrix once and for all," I replied.

**A/n: Uh, hi. I know it's been so long and well I've been sidetracked. A lot. **

**Anyways, I am going to finish this story no matter what. If it takes a few months or long months, this story will be finished. Since this is the final story of this series, things will happen. **

**Editing for Trapped in Hogwarts are on hold until I start them back up again. Because when I saw what I wrote I went WTF was I thinking? So I do hope to make them better once I start working on them again. Some things will be different in the first few chapters but I think you'll be satisfied with them. **

**Okay so if you want you can leave a review. I know I feel like I don't deserve them for being away from this story for so long but you can review if you want. You guys have been amazingly supportive and patience and I can't seriously thank you enough.**

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	26. Setting Part of the Plan in Motion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my characters that weren't mentioned in the series.**

**Chapter 26**

**Nikki**

"You can't be serious," Ernie said.

"And why not?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Because you have no idea what she's capable of," he replied.

"You don't know how ad she's gotten ever since she's been locked up in Azkaban," Mara said. "I may not know what's going on but I know she may have something up her sleeve."

"But unless we get together, we could possibly beat her," I said.

"That may be true but we need to figure out how and when to do it," he said.

"She could attack at any moment and we won't know it," Mara said.

"You don't know that," I said. "For all we know she's waiting for the right moment for it to happen and then she'll make the attack. We just need to be prepared."

"That I have to agree on," Ernie said while Mara gave him an incredulous look. "Look I know what's going on but you do need to forget about the argument between you and Cedric for awhile. We do have more important things to worry about."

"Then what's the first step?" I asked.

"Nick, you can't be thinking what I'm thinking," Mara said.

"Well what other choice do I have?" I said.

Mara was quiet for a minute. She knew I have a point. We need to do something about what was going on.

The problem is though, what?

We arrived at the Ministry later that night. I was covered up in a newspaper boy hat and some dark jeans and a black shirt. I did managed to wear a sweatshirt with the hood over my head as we walked through diagon alley.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I muttered to Ernie.

"I was hoping the same thing from you," he said in a low voice.

"I know what I'm doing I just hope this works. I honestly didn't think this would get so bad when I wasn't here," I said.

"Believe me when I said that we're on high alert," he said.

"Has you know who been; well you know…"

"As far as I know, he hasn't made his appearance but knowing him, he might," he replied.

We got inside and headed towards a set of elevators. We got on to one of elevators and it took us up. I just realized what the hell we're going to do once we meet with the ministry. I wouldn't even know what to do when I see Cedric if he's there.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" I asked in a low tone.

"Just let me do the talking," he replied.

I wasn't so sure if that's even the right idea.

The elevator made a stop and we both got off. I held on to his wrist and my eyes cast down as he led me through the crowds of people rushing to get to wherever they're going. He led me and we appeared in front of two double doors.

"Remember what I said earlier and just don't do anything stupid," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him as we entered the room. There was a long table and chairs lined up one either side with the two other chairs at the end of each table. I stood there for a second before Ernie pulled me into the room.

"Ah Mr. McMillian so nice of you to join us and…I'm sorry I wasn't aware that you could bring someone," the man with the white hair said staring at me.

"Well I think this person is more than willing to help us," Ernie told us.

"And just what makes you think that?" the man said.

"Now, now let's give him a chance to explain," the second man with red hair said. I recognized him immediately as Ron's brother Percy. "Ernie do continue."

"Right," he said, finding the way to explain everything. "Nicholas here, can be very useful because he may know how to defeat Bellatrix once and for all."

"Are you sure about that?" Percy asked warily.

"I'm pretty sure right?" he asked, turning towards me. I simply nodded my answer.

"Great now what good can come out of using a minute?"

"Let me talk to them just wait outside," Ernie said, in a low tone.

I nodded as I walked outside and waited. I looked around and there were people going in different directions. I only got a few people staring at me curiously but nothing out of the ordinary since I'm keeping an eye out at everything.

I felt a presence and turned to look at Ernie.

"Well?"

"Looks like you'll be working with us," he replied.

"Really?" I said in surprise.

"Yeah they think that you could be of some help considering you've dealt with her before," Ernie said.

"That's good but there is something else that I just realized," I said.

"What's that?"

"Why would you tell them I'm Nicholas?" I asked. "You couldn't come up with another name?"

"Sorry Nick, I didn't think of that considering they wanted to know who you were," he said.

I rolled my eyes as we headed down the hallway. We managed to get out of the building and started to head towards the road. It wasn't before I saw someone familiar that I stopped.

"You okay?" Ernie asked.

"Cedric. Shit I didn't think I would see him now," I said. "I'm not ready to face him yet."

"Okay, okay but I think…."

"Ernie," Cedric's voice rang out as I ducked behind an alley.

"Oh hey mate…"

I know, I know what you're thinking. I'm being such a wimp. But right now, I'm not ready to face Cedric and if he knew what I was planning, I would be locked away only to see some daylight. I love him to death but he also needs to know when I can take care of myself in certain situations.

At some point, we're going have to see each other and talked things out. I know deep down, he wouldn't cancel our wedding. We've been working so hard on trying to plan it together that I don't want it to be gone for good over a petty argument.

"Hey," Ernie said, as I turned towards him.

"Did Cedric tell you anything?" I asked.

"Not much really I could tell he's been stressed over everything but I have a feeling that he may want to talk to you because he's been mentioning you in the conversation," he replied.

"Great now I just feel even worse," I said.

"Don't be like that. You two will work things out and you'll get married," he said.

"You really believe that?" I asked.

"Of course but don't tell Mara. Otherwise, I wouldn't hear the end of it," he replied.

"You're secret is safe with me," I said as we headed back to his apartment.

Little did I know; everything was going to change.

**A/n: I know, I know it's been a year since this has been updated. I'm sorry for that I just have so many stories to work on I'm trying so hard to make multitasking work and it's slowly but surely coming along. **

**Trapped in Hogwarts editing/rewrite will happen once I'm done with my stories or half of them. This will be done also it'll be a few while before I get on that. I do plan on making that story better. I just have so much going on. **

**Leave a review if you guys are still there. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out soon since I kind of know what will happen next since it's been ages. You guys amaze me and I thank you guys for your patience and support!**

**Until next time,  
Spike**


End file.
